Bound
by Missinde
Summary: Jessie and Cassie are best friends with troubled pasts. When one night they wish to go to Middle Earth it actually happens. Follow their journey as they fight to establish peace and gain an understanding of their new found powers. Will they find love in the middle of this war? OC x (?), OC x Legolas
1. Prolouge

***Third Person POV**

The night was cool as the moon shone through the gap between the curtains. Cassie lay on the bed as she laughed at the joke her best and only friend Jessie had told. They spoke of life and other things sixteen year olds would. They had met in middle school but hadn't actually become friend until the beginning of high school when both had become outcasts because of their families history. Cassie's dad was convicted of larceny and manslaughter, Jessie's father was found to be a serial killer. That had all happened at once and their lives had been changed forever, but one good thing had come out of it, they became inseparable.

Jessie looked out the window, she sighed, "I wish we could go somewhere together, somewhere fun."

"Me too Jess." Cassie replied as she followed Jessie's line of sight to see the moon in its full glory shining bright and next to it a beautiful star that seemed so majestic that her eyes teared.

"Perhaps if we are lucky we will end up in Middle Earth." Jessie said half jokingly and half seriously.

"If only," they clutched each others hands . "I wish" they pleaded in unison as they stared longingly at the star which seemed to have entranced them.

The two fell asleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 1

**Jessie POV**

The sun was bright against my eyelids, it was the only reason why I started to wake up. _How annoying_ I thought. _Why can't the night last forever_? I heard whispering in the background, something about girls and them magically appearing. I couldn't help but smile at how incredibly ridiculous that sounded. Girls magically appearing, yeah right.

"They are stirring!" A gruff and deep voice whispered loudly.

I tossed around slowly; whoever it was sure made it sound like pair of girls could be as terrifying as a wild monster. The bed seemed a lot rougher than it had last night, it almost felt like stone. The longer I lay the more aware I became of the sudden discomforting feeling of being watched. I slowly opened my eyes and the sight before me left me paralyzed for a brief moment before I realized that my friend Cass was still fast asleep.

"Cass" I said.

No reply

"Cass" I tried again.

"What?" her voice slurred with sleep.

"You need to open your eyes." I made sure to put urgency in my voice hoping that she would sober up enough to open her eyes and see exactly where we were.

My words had the desired effect, in a flurry of limbs she flung herself into a sitting position as panic spread across her face.

We were in the middle of a meeting, the meeting in which the fellowship of the ring was created. In the front in his regal throne sat Elrond, his gaze shifting from me to Cassie. Though he kept his face composed it was his eyes that betrayed him, it was obvious that he didn't know what to think of us. I turned to look at Cass, her eyes filled with unbelief.

"We are…" she trailed off.

"-in the Lord of the Rings." I stated with the amazement we both felt.

"Enough of your whispering!" declared the dwarf that I knew to be Gimli. "Tell us what business the both of you have appearing in such a important meeting." His anger visible, "why I might even slay the you both of you, who is not to say that you are not two of Sauron's spies?" Gimli hefted his axe into the air ready to strike at us at any moment.

I felt my own anger flood through my veins, "Come at me little man!" Sure, he was a powerful dwarf but I couldn't let him try to hurt me or Cass.

My comment seemed to fuel him even more as he charged at us. I felt a hand grab me and pull me in time to get me out of the furious dwarfs way.

"Jess I swear you are going to get us killed." Cassie looked at me with a bit of irritation.

Gimli stopped in his tracks and turned around to face us, his intention clear, he wanted us dead. Perhaps our heads on a silver platter. "You will pay wench no one insults, Gimli, son of Gloin!"

"Enough of this!" Lord Elrond stood immediately causing Gimli to freeze and lower his axe. Elrond looked to me, "You should not insult such an important member of this meeting." His eyes slightly closed in a menacing manner, "Now tell me your names and how you came to appear in the middle of my court."

"I am Cassie, my lord" Cass bowed low to show her respect.

I followed suit, "I, my lord, am called Jessie. As for how we got here neither of us knows." I responded trying my best to portray my respect to the elf.

"They spout lies." Gimli looked to Lord Elrond as if daring him to believe us.

"Nay, they speak only the truth." This voice sounded wise even to the ear. It, of course, belonged to Gandalf. I turned to look at him and in his eyes I saw kindness and understanding in his eyes. "They are obviously just as confused as we are, even more I dare say. Come." He finished and beckoned us to his side.

Both me and Cassie instantly followed his order. "Now," he began, "have you no knowledge at all how you came here. I must say it is quite obvious that you are not from here by your appearance. Me and Cass looked at each other and raised out eyebrows in question.

"What do you mean." We asked in unison.

Cassie and I were both in our pajamas. Mine was a tank top with shorts that I had made from long pajamas. Cassie was a similar to mine with the exception that she that she wore a jean shorts. We looked at each other in confusion, they were just pajamas.

"They are just pajamas." Cassie stated.

"Maybe where you are from, but here what you wear would be equal to be without clothes at all."

I could feel the weight of what he had said and could feel myself blush. " Well…," I couldn't meet anyone's eye so I decided to stare at one of the many trees that surrounded the open courtroom, "this is rather embarrassing." I turned my head to see that Cassie was staring intently at a crack in the stone, her face tinged a deep red as a sign of her embarrassment.

"Now tell me, from where do you hail." Gandalf moved to stand in front of me, forcing us to look eye to eye, rather I had to look up since he was tall.

"California, we are not of this world but another." Cass was the one to speak, she met Gandalf's stare head on.

"Hmm...I do have an idea of where you are from now. Much has obviously changed since last I was there." He moved on to look at the rest of those in the meeting. "They are not spies they do not even know how they got here. One thing for sure is that they were brought here for a reason. Let us move on with the meeting the day goes on and decisions must be made."

There was a silence that went on for a minute but was brought to an end when Elrond beckoned the hobbit Frodo to put the ring on a stone platform that was located in the middle of the room. He hesitantly stepped forward and placed the ring on the stone. Everyone held their breath as they looked at it, it was the ring that caused so much death but was still able to seduce anyone to its will. The ring was beautiful no doubt but there was one thing that immediately went off in my mind, I didn't have the urge to claim it as mine. The ring didn't lure me with its velvet voice that whispered low causing others to lean forward in order to hear clearer.

I looked to Cass and we immediately understood that the ring didn't have an effect on either of us. Our attention was turned to Boromir, from Gondor, as he drew closer and closer to the ring alarming all in the counsel. He reached for it slowly.

"Boromir!" Elrond shouted as he stood up in haste.

There was a loud crackle that sounded like thunder as dark clouds rolled in, Gandalf started to chant in the Black Tongue. As he finished speaking the clouds cleared to reveal the the sun. Lord Elrond looked to Gandalf sternly. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris."

Gandalf made no attempt at an apology and returned to his seat.

Boromir continued to appeal his case to the council. "It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay...let us use it against him!"

The strider, Aragorn, answered, "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone...it has no other master."

Boromir looked at Aragorn coolly, "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" His voice reaked with distaste. That was when I remembered how much I had disliked Boromir in the beginning of the movie, he had been too desperate and ready to look down on others.

It was then that Cassie's and I favorite character made our hearts ache. "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." His carried strong determination, it was clear that no one would be rude to his friend while he was there. Cass looked at me and we shared the same dreamy expression. Legolas was just as beautiful and loyal in real life as he was in the movies.

Boromir's face was in disbelief, " Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And the heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas continued.

"Havo dad, Legolas…" Aragorn spoke in the elven tongue to calm Legolas.

Boromir eyes turned cold as he turned away from Aragorn. "Gondor has no king."

My eyes fell upon Gandalf who had started to shift the conversation back to the topic of the ring. "Aragorn is right...we cannot use it."

"You only have one choice...the Ring must be destroyed." Elrond stared intently at the ring. The sound of the rings voice seemed to grow louder in defiance.

Gimli obviously glad after hearing destroy stood and raised his axe, "Then...what are we waiting for?" Swinging his axe down, both me and Cass winced in anticipation, we knew what was going to happen. The axe shattered with a deafening crack. The strength he had used caused Gimli to fall back and yet, there lay the ring intact. From the corner of my eye I saw both Cass and Frodo wince in pain. Cass looked at me and simply shook her head. I was going to have to ask her later.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...only there can it be made unmade." Elrond's annoyance at Gimli was visible. "It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

Silence filled the group none wanted to accept the challenge but all didn't want the other to take it on.

Boromir was quieter when he spoke but let his uncertainty show. He talked about the great evils that surrounded Mordor. "Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond had said? The Ring must be destroyed." Legolas was quick to counter.

Gimli was next to speak, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it? His distaste for the elf plain for all to see.

"And what if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir shook his head.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouted loudly.

That was when arguments all over the council broke out. Everyone was pointing accusatory fingers and shaking angry fists. I turned to see that panic was plastered on Frodo's face, he looked scared.

Gandalf spoke in an authoritative voice, his voice filled with frustration as he yelled at the others to stop their petty bickering. Fodo seemed be in the middle of a vision of some sorts his chest was rapidly moving, I saw him tear his eyes from the ring.

He stood up tall and straight, "I will take it...I will take it...I will take it Mordor." His voice was clear and everyone froze. I couldn't help the smile that made its way onto my face. He was full of courage of that I was sure.

Author 's Note

Hi! This is a fanfic me and my friend are writing, we thought that we would share it with you all. It is rated M for future chapters. It is a LegolasxOC and HaldorxOC fanfic. Who will get who is still being figured out. Let us know and we will take your opinions into consideration. We hope you like it and keep turning up for more updates, feel free to leave reviews they would be appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome! Hope to read your comments in the future! CIAO!


	3. Chapter 2

**Cassie POV**

I looked at Frodo, his jaw was set in determination and his eyes were filled strength. His voice quieted down as he continued, "Though I do not know the way."

Gandalf stepped forward clearly pleased, but still shocked, that Frodo was offering to take on this challenge. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn was next to swear his allegiance as he kneeled in front of Frodo. "...you have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said as he stepped forward.

"And my axe." Gimli declared following after Legolas's footsteps.

Boromir looked at Elrond and Gandalf and agreed to offer his protection to Fordo. Not to long after came all of Frodo's friends, Sam first then Pippin and Mary. They all agreed that they would go with Frodo.

"Nine companions...so be it." Elrond said thoughtfully, he continued to announce, "You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

I couldn't help but smile, this surely was as beautiful as it had been the movie. My breath caught in my throat as pictures of loss and grief filled my vision but there were also pictures of happiness and rebirth. I felt as though I had lost control of my body, "You will succeed only if you work as one." My voice was much deeper and powerful. I saw the varieties of looks that crossed the council, I turned to Jessie. She looked confused "Cass..." That was all I heard before darkness encompassed me.

*Time Skip*

"She will come with us." I heard Gandalf say as I opened my eyes. I was on a bed in the middle of a spacious room. There was a grand dresser to my right and a desk on the left. I looked forward to see Gandalf and Elrond speaking. The sunset clear on the horizon.

"If she is going then I am going with her." Jessie stood near the wizard and elf.

Elrond threw her a disapproving glance before continuing his conversation with Gandalf. "We know not anything of them, how do we know they are to be trusted?"

"She has a power, what it is I am not sure, but I would rather have her near so I can watch over her." His gaze fell upon Jess as he continued, "Her friend may also posses powers as well. It would be wise to take them with us."

"We have names you know." I was annoyed that they kept talking as though we weren't even in the same room. They all turned to look at me.

"Cass!" Jess shouted as she smiled and rushed to my side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I should be. I don't know what got a hold of me back then." My voice was back to being its softer self.

Gandalf came forward his gaze burning into mine, "I am well aware of the fact you have names Lady Cassie." He turned to Jess and gave her nod, "Lady Jessie."

"You can drop the lady it's not needed." Jess insisted.

Gandalf's attention returned to me, "This may seem sudden but I wish for you both to join the fellowship in its quest."

"Yes!" Jessie answered, her eyes bright with excitement. I had to laugh, she was such a dork sometimes, always too ready to face untold dangers, or told since we had already seen the movies. Gandalf let a smile form on his face.

Lord Elrond sighed, "If you are all in accordance then go on this mission. I will get Arwen to fetch appropriate clothes for the journey." He turned and left.

Gandalf chuckled, "Don't let his stoicism bother you, he is a kind person."

"I'm sure he is." Jessie said rather sarcastically. I slightly jabbed her in the ribs and she gave me an apologetic face.

"We are thankful for your kindness and hospitality and will gladly go on this mission with you." I spoke trying to sound as proper as possible. I didn't want to risk the chance of offending him, after all he was one of the greatest wizards that ever roamed Middle Earth.

"It is of no consequence, we will leave in the morning," he looked at the door to see Arwen there clothes in her arms, "I shall take my leave." As he left he nodded in farewell to Arwen.

Her eyes scanned us both as she came forward, "These clothes should fit you well. There is a pair for each of you." The clothes she gave us were pants, similar to leggings, and a loose shirt with a belt to secure at our waste. The shirt was a light green similar to that of a praying mantis and the pants were a deep forest green. She also gave us a satchel-like bag. Arwen informed us that before we left Jess and I would get a sword and bow each. I had to admit that I was amazed, they were being extremely kind.

"Thank you, Lady." I said as we reached to grab our new clothes.

"Tell me, do the women where you are from dress like you?" Arwen inquired as she examined our clothes.

"What women wear depends on them. We only wore something like this because we were sleeping and these are our pajamas. We would have worn something more...appropriate if we had known we were coming here." Jess answered.

"Interesting...I shall leave you. It is getting late and you will need your rest." She turned and walked to the door but suddenly turned around, "Please take care of Aragorn." She looked out the window sadly.

"We promise." I felt so sad for her, having the man you love leave you for unknown dangers, not knowing if he would return, it must have been very difficult for her. Arwen looked back and nodded allowing a small smile to grace her face, she looked beautiful.

When we were alone we looked at each other. "Our wish came true." I smiled at Jessie as she spoke turning to look at the moon.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have guessed that wishing on a star would have gotten us here." I laughed it seemed so crazy almost like a weird Disney movie.

Jess smiled, "Kinda like a different version of Alice in Wonderland." She lay back on the bed. "You know, Gandalf is probably right, we are here for a reason and you obviously have a powers here."

"What kind of power is it though?" I sighed it was a wonderful feeling to know that I had a power but trying to figure out what it was was frustrating.

"If I had to guess I would say you were a seer, after all you had a vision didn't you?" She played with the fabric of the pillows.

"Yes, I did. It was weird, even though we have watched the movies it was different, seeing it like that." I leaned back, " What about you, do you feel different? Any powers?"

"No, at least right now, they aren't making themselves known," Jessie sighed. "Mmm...I am tired lets sleep." She drifted off before I could even answer.

I laughed, she was such a little kid sometimes. I closed my eyes as sleep possessed me.

*Time Skip*

We all stood in front of the gate as Frodo came down the steps to join us with Elrond at his side. When all goodbyes were said and we were on our way I turned around and saw Aragorn look at Arwen. Love filled his eyes but regret was evident in his face as he turned away from her to join us. When I started walking my body stilled and I saw visions of Arwen and Aragorn in the future smiling with children around them.

"Are you well." Aragorn came to me.

"Do not despair, Aragorn, descendant of Isildur, you will have a long and happy life should this quest succeed." The voice that spoke from my lips was deep and strong, I felt my head spin as I finally came into control of my body. Aragorn grabbed my arm to keep me from falling.

"You honor me, my lady, with your gift." He gave a slight bow and slowly released my arm.

"Just Cassie will be fine." I smiled.

He nodded in understanding, both of us heading to catch up with the rest of the fellowship. When I finally fell into step with Jess she simply raised an eyebrow. I shook my head, I would talk to her about it at a later time. We were finally starting this journey, though I knew there would be hardships I allowed a smile to fall on my lips.

**Author's Note**

**Thank you to those who followed the story! If you haven't then you should. Thank you to the person who reviewed! We will try harder and create better chapters each update. Leave your thoughts in the your reviews, they are always appreciated. Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Jessie POV**

We were off starting on this mission and one thing I was certain of, none of the fellowship was all too happy that we were with them, excluding Gandalf and Aragorn. Legolas wasn't so unkind either but kept his distance. The hobbits all seemed to be frightened of us. Then there was Boromir and Gimli who seemed to be having a contest on who was meaner to the new girls. It was frustrating to say the least. To think it was the first day. There was one other thing that was concerning me more and more as the day went on; I was starting to forget what what happened in the story of The Lord of the Rings.

"Cass, I am starting to forget what will happen." I felt fear, it was frightening to think that you used to know what would happen but then forget in the end.

"Me too, all I really know now is from my vision." She turned to look at me, fear evident on her face." We continued on.

The road was easy at first, rather step, yes, but nothing compared to when we reached the rough terrain that lay south of Rivendell. We spent most of the day walking on our feet even though we had horses. By the time it came for us to rest my feet were numb. We set up camp as sunset came upon us. The sight was breathtaking, the sun here seemed to be alive. Everything here seemed to be alive, I closed my eyes to feel the air tickle my skin and play with my hair at my waist, I wanted nothing more than to live the rest of my life in that moment.

"It is beautiful." A voice next to me suddenly spoke out.

"Yes." I said breathlessly, this was the first time that Legolas had talked to me. The elf had really only looked at us when we were being interrogated in Rivendell.

"Have you not seen beauty like this where you are from?" He tilted his head in question, his blonde locks swaying, eyes lightened with curiosity.

"No, we used to, but we destroyed lots of it with buildings and pollution." I stared at him, if only he knew how lucky he was to call this world home.

"Pollution?" He asked his brow furrowing.

"It is a curse." I said looking back at the sunset, anger and sadness evident in my voice. "One that follows humans anywhere they go." I could feel his gaze on me as the sun finally set, "We should get back to helping the others." He nodded in agreement and we headed back.

I got back to Cass and we collected firewood. The night wore on and we finally ate, I wanted to wash my face.

When we were preparing to go to bed I went into the woods. Earlier I had heard a river nearby and wanted to search for it. The deeper I got into the woods the louder the sound of rushing water. I finally came upon the river, it wasn't as large or fast as I had thought but it would do. I approached the river bank and leaned forward to cup water into my hands. When I felt that my face had been cleaned as well as I could given my circumstances I stood up. As I stood back up I lost my balance and started to fall into the river. In panic I flung my hands up and in that instant fire came out of my hands and I could feel the distinct feeling of arms wrapped around my waist.

Panic filled me, _who the hell is holding me_, I thought. I slowly turned around and saw the shoulder length light brown hair and unshaven that belonged to Boromir. I instantly sighed in relief, he on the other seemed to get angrier as seconds passed.

"You should not have ventured by yourself into the woods! Do you not know the dangers of the woods? You should not have come at all, you are only a burden." He looked at me with disgust, "Even with your powers, whatever they may be." He must have been referring to the fire that had come out of my hands.

"I honestly don't care about your opinion. You can distrust me all you want and voice your distrust, but guess what? I'm not going anywhere so deal with it." I turned to leave but stopped. Even if he was acting like a jerk he did just save me from a cold dip in the river. "Thanks anyway." I said quietly leaving him and returning to the camp. I quietly joined Cass as she set up our beds next to each other.

She looked at me her brows drawn in concern, "Are you okay?"

I had been about to answer her when Boromir made his way into camp, casting me a fleeting look before he went to his bed and lay down facing away from me.

"Yeah, I think I figured out my power." I said ignoring her inquisitive glances to Boromir.

"What?" Her eyes widened.

"I went to a river nearby and was about to fall in when I put out my hands and fire shot out of them." Her facial reaction had me laughing that caused the rest of the camp to shoot curious gazes at us.

"So, you're like a firebender. What about the other elements? Can you bend then?" She took hold of my hands and was studying them.

"I don't know I haven't tried. And what are you doing with my hand?" I took my hands out of hers.

She shrugged, "Just checking to see if the fire left any burn marks. Maybe you could be like the avatar."

"I guess we will have to see won't we." I gave a smile and lay on the bed, which really was a blanket on the ground, and wished her goodnight.

*Morning*

I felt my shoulder being shaken, I opened my eyes and I sat up. My head instantly hurt and dizziness took me, as I groaned.

"You needint raise so quickly Lady Jessie, I simply was sent to wake you and your friend, Lady Cassie." Pippen spoke timidly, the poor hobbit still seemed to fear us.

I gave him my best smile and thanked him.

"Cass wake up." I shook her gently, but she wouldn't wake. I could tell she was just pretending to keep sleeping. So, I improvised, "Cass, you were gassy all night and Legolas heard all of it." I had to cover my mouth with my hand to keep me from laughing.

She shot up like a torpedo a horrified look crossed over her face. I couldn't hold it any more and broke out in laughter. Finally understanding what I had just said was a lie she punched me, kind of hard but I did deserve it, "Oh! I can't believe you! You really are the worst sometimes!" She looked hurt but I knew she would get over it so I kept laughing and eventually she joined me. I could feel the gaze of the rest of the fellowship but choose to ignore them.

We packed up and once again and set out on our mission.

As I was riding the horse that had been given to me I felt growing feeling that I was being watched. I continued to ignore it but the feeling was rather disgruntling. Finally giving in I looked around and made eye contact with Boromir. His eyes opened in surprise and then he quickly snapped his head away from me. I swore I saw a light blush on his cheeks. _Weird_, I thought, _wonder why he's starring_. The day continued on but we stopped to take a rest, they had said it was for the hobbits, but considering me and Cass seemed like we were melting from the heat, I found that to be a stretch of the truth. We stopped at a cluster of rocks, one of which stood erect from the others, it kind of looked like a peeled banana.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**We started a poll on our profile page please go vote on it. It is a poll on who Cass will end up with. If Legolas wins then she gets him and Jess gets Haldir. It works the other way too, if Haldir wins then Cass gets him and Jess gets Legolas. We really would like your input so please go vote! To close off vote on the poll, follow/favorite the story, and leave a review. Also we felt like giving two chapter today, it's not going to happen all the time but we hope you liked the surprise. TTFN(ta ta for now)!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Cassie POV**

Something was going on between Jessie and Boromir. From the time they came out of the woods he stopped being so rude, also the way he looked at her only when he was sure she wasn't paying attention was...well...he obviously didn't hate her anymore. That wasn't the only thing either. I was pretty sure she was starting to notice his stares, the thing is I am very sure she has no idea why he was staring. I don't blame her though many (meaning none) of the guys at school didn't exactly want to go out with the girls whose fathers were convicted criminals.

I headed for a seat on the rock that was closest to the banana rock, Jessie sat right next to me. I had almost forgotten to ask her how her abilities were.

"Now's a chance for you to practice your powers." I turned to look at her.

She was staring intently at her hands,then all of a sudden she raised her left higher and concentrated. At first nothing happened, but then a small flame appeared. I sucked in a breath, the flame was completely still, as if it was frozen in time.

"What about the other elements?" I quickly opened my water bag and held it out for her.

Jess carefully raised her hand and gently moved it over the bag. When she moved her hand over the opening water flowed out. She then raised her other hand and created a sphere with the water. I noticed that the amount of concentration she needed to keep it in that form was making it painful for her. Slowly she returned the water into the water bag.

I pointed to a small rock on the floor in an expectant manner. She moved her hand in a jerky movement and the rock was lifted and hefted away.

"Try airbending." I was daring her.

She stood and moved her hand, moving gracefully, almost like a leaf in the wind. I felt the wind pick up and as she pushed her hand away from her a strong gust of wind blew at us. Jess gave me a very self satisfied look.

"You are the Avatar!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air.

"I guess so." She plopped herself down next to me. "I must say, it is going to be difficult for me to learn to bend well enough to be of any help. Unlike Aang and Korra I don't have any mentors to teach me how to do anything. The swords and bows the elves gave us will be of better use to me." She placed her head on her knees and stared at Mary and Pippin who were in the middle of a fighting lesson with Boromir. A small smile crossed her face as Pippin and Merry ganged up on Boromir.

I was about to ask her about what had happened with him when we were suddenly interrupted, " So your powers have made themselves known have they?" Gandalf stood there looking down at us. "As for your helping us that could be taken care of with practice. I must say though that learning to use your bows and swords is equally important. I shall have Legolas teach you to use the bow. Seeing as Boromir is otherwise occupied Aragorn will teach you to wield the sword." He then called over Aragorn and Legolas and informed them that they were to teach us.

Legolas looked at both of us and smiled. Inwardly I swore me and Jess were fangirling, I felt myself blush. "That is a fine idea, but which of you will accompany me and the other Aragorn?" He looked to me and Jess expectantly.

"I have always had a thing for the sword. I will go with Aragorn." I looked to her, I wanted to go with Legolas but sword fighting with Aragorn was not something anyone could just pass up.

"Then I will go with Legolas." Jess went away with Legolas and I was almost regretting my choice.

Aragorn wasted no time, he taught me how to hold the handle of the sword and basic defense. We were in the middle of defense practice when Legolas shouted at us to find cover. I saw Jess running toward me, but get intercepted by Boromir as he grabbed her and the both of them hid under some of the rocks. I felt myself get pulled away, looking up I saw that it was Legolas. "No one would forgive me if you weren't taken care of." He pulled us down into a small crack in between two rocks. I didn't think at first that that both of us would fit, but thanks to Legolas being thin (though I couldn't deny those muscles) and I being petit we managed to fit. It is quite embarrassing to say but in that moment it was almost like he was hugging me and I couldn't help the blush that made its way to my face.

When the large cloud of crow like birds flew away, we all made our way out of our hiding places, I must admit that I was a little disappointed that Legolas had let go of me.

"Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched." Gandalf gestured to a high mountain pass that we would now have to take instead.

Gimli was quick to voice his agreement, "We must take the Pass of Caradhras!"

He was ignored as we all started to gather our possessions in haste. I started to gather little pebbles and put them in my bag. Jess looked at me questioningly, I gave her a knowing look, I knew they would come in handy.

We soon left, let me say it was one of the roughest roads I have ever taken. The moment we reached the snow I thought I was about to turn into an ice sculpture. I felt even worse for the hobbits, Boromir even had to put them inside his coat. I pulled out the some of the stones and handed them to Jessie.

"Heat them so we can give them to the hobbits for warmth. They are in worse shape than we are." She picked them from my hands and slowly heated them. The rest of the fellowship watched her work. She stepped over to Boromir and put the heated rocks in between the hobbits clothes. I watched as Jessie's eyes met Boromir's and how she quickly turned away and started on the path again. I also noticed the way Legolas watched them, he was studying them. I couldn't quite read his face, but then his eyes followed Jess. Then in an instant his eyes were staring directly into mine and almost as fast as Jess had been I turned and started on the path again. I was embarrassed to be caught staring.

Jess would periodically reheat the pebbles. As we walked I heard a disgruntling cry, when I turned to see what had happened there was Frodo's body flat on the snow. It was obvious that he had slipped, the discerning part was that there in the snow, left unguarded, was the ring. Boromir walked over and picked it up, the tension that suddenly sprang up was palpable.

We all feared that the ring would take over Boromir and that he would have to be slain.

"Boromir ... give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn said quietly.

I could see the internal struggle Boromir was going through until finally he gave it over. "As you wish. I care not." He spoke lightly and even ruffled Frodo's hair. Boromir turned away and continued walking as if nothing had happened.

Everyone, including myself, seemed surprised that he had managed to not fall into the rings temptation once again. Slowly everyone started to follow Boromir up the path. The wind started to pick up, blowing harshly, causing the snow to fall around us ruthlessly and almost blinding us. It seemed as if things couldn't get worse until a crack of lightning struck the mountain. Loud chanting started, I held my breath, then an eerie silence filled the air and suddenly a loud groan could be heard as the snow started rolling down the mountain causing an avalanche.

As the snow rapidly approached us I saw Jess leap out in front of us, her sudden movement calling my attention. Throwing her hands up, she moved them almost expertly, causing the snow to instantly part in the middle, gently spraying us with the remnants of the white substance. Jess stood there, arms shaking from the effort, the snow continued to fall until it slowly came to a halt. I rushed forward and caught her as she fainted.

"He is trying to bring the mountain down. Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn yelled fear evident in his voice.

"No!" Gandalf said then turned away starting to chant raising his staff.

There was an audible battle occurring between the wizards and it filled the air with a buzzing noise. The scene in front of my eyes changed to one of an avalanche, when the vision faded and I regained my strength I pulled Jess back motioning the others to follow. Legolas grabbed Gandalf as lightning hit the mountain, an avalanche once again rushing towards us only Jessie wasn't able to defend us this time.

Even with my warning Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam had gotten covered in the snow. Boromir and Legolas were trying their best to uncover them. They were finally able to dig them out but I could tell by looking at Sam and Frodo that they weren't going to last much longer in this freezing inferno

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city!" Boromir spoke as he took of his coat and wrapped around the hobbits.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn protested.

I was starting to get annoyed that they would make a decision, Jess was out cold, she would freeze to death if they didn't make a decision fast.

Gimli then spoke up, "We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Gandalf's face looked grave, he turned to Frodo. "Let the Ring-bearer decide." You could audibly hear Merry and Pippin shivering in the cold, Frodo remained quite. "Frodo?" Gandalf looked at Frodo.

Frodo met Gandalf's stare, "We will go through the mines."

Gandalf slowly nodded, "So be it."

We started to make our way to the mine entrance but I felt kept having this gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. Once I got the chance I would speak to Gandalf.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Hey guys! We're back today with another chapter. We would like to thank foofie01 and alexma for your reviews they made us really happy! Also thanks to those who favorited and followed the story. We hope you like this chapter and would like to remind you that we have a poll on out profile page on who Cass will end up with! So please vote. Don't forget to leave a review and follow/favorite. Until we meet again!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Jessie POV**

I woke up to feel a wet towel being lightly dabbed on my forehead. Cass was looking down at me, first relief crossed her face then exasperation. "Jess, do you know how reckless you were? What if instead of passing out, which still could have killed you because of the cold, you died from the excessive effort? Don't you dare ever do that again!" I simply looked at her with my, _are you done yet_ look. "This isn't something you can brush off Jess." She sat down next to me, "What if you did die? I would be so alone without you." I instantly felt horrible. Tears were present on the corner of her eyes. I hated it when she cried, she has those types of tears that make you want to cry.

"You know I didn't do it with the intention of killing myself," I placed my hand on hers and offered her a smile, "I would never leave you here by yourself. I did it to protect all of us."

Her tears slowly dried up and she gave me light hug. "I know." She spoke quietly then let go of me.

"Where are we?" I looked around and saw Gandalf in front of a stone wall, Frodo watching as he sat on a rock. I saw Sam taking his things off of Bill the pony as Aragorn unsaddled him. I grew sad, Bill had to be one of the worlds most awesome pony to ever exist, I didn't want him to go.

"We are trying to get into the Mines of Moria." I saw something in Cass's eyes changed as she looked at me, she seemed a little too happy. "So," she started exaggeratedly, "Is there anything going on between you and Boromir?"

Looking away from her I saw Boromir talking to Legolas, in a second both of them turned to look in our direction. "Not that I know of." I made my voice sound flat, but it wasn't the truth. I had no idea what was happening. Granted, I knew of Boromir's growing attention of me, but I had no idea why he was suddenly paying attention. What had I said in the woods that would cause him to start to, I don't know, be attracted to me?

Cass looked at me unbelievingly, but didn't pursue.

Remember something I spoke,"Cass, Happy Birthday."

She looked at me tears brimming her eyes, "Always the only one to remember."

Smiling I took her hand, "Seventeen is an age when young girls come into age. Now if there is a man who is willing to take you I will have to meet him first. He will have to convince me that he is worthy of you...Why are you laughing?"

Her black eyes dotted with orange were lit with laughter, "You are too funny! Jess, coming of age is when you are *fifteen! And I don't remember ever saying that any guy who I liked would have to pass through you." Her short, light chestnut, hair swaying as she tried to suppress her laughter.

I feigned exasperation, "You didn't have to ask. I'm your friend all the guys pass a screening before they can get to you."

We both broke into uncontrolled laughter. "Maybe that's why we never had any boyfriends."

"Your birthday is coming up soon too." Cass smiled. She was right of course, our birthdays are exactly five days apart.

After settling down I looked to find that Gandalf was still trying to find out the answer to the riddle on the door. Hearing splashing I turned to see Merry and Pippin tossing stones on the lake. I stood up about to stop them, but Aragorn beat me. He grabbed hold of Pippin's wrist, "Do not disturb the water." His warning ominous.

When I studied the lake I found that the ripples created by Merry and Pippin didn't stop. As I walked closer to the lake, ripples continued to crease the waters.I exchanged looks with Boromir and Aragorn, something was in that water. My thoughts were interrupted when Gandalf was finally able to get the mine door open.

We quickly grabbed our things to enter the mine, but out the corner of my eye I saw something black move in the water. I stepped into the mines suddenly wary of my surroundings.

As I turned to face the entrance, the only light that entered the dark mines was reflected off the lake. Once again something in the water stirred. To say the very least, whatever was in the lake wasn't something that I fancied. The faster we got into the mines the better off we would be. Next to me Cass gave of continuous waves of uneasiness as she kept looking behind us.

Unbeknownst to Gimli of the creature in the water he went on a rant at Legolas about the hospitality of the Dwarves. That was until Gandalf lit the chamber with his staff and we all gasped in horror at the sight in front of us. There lay skeletons of dwarves, many with armor riddled with arrows and spears.

Gimli looked at the scene in horror, "Oh ... no ... no ... no...!" My sympathy went out to him.

Legolas picked a bow out of one the skeletons armor. "Goblins." His words sent chills throughout my body.

Goblins from my knowledge were horrible creates and extremely cruel. We all pulled out our weapons and walk backwards towards the entrance. I heard Frodo yelp and turned immediately to see that a huge tentacle was wrapped around his leg as it started to drag him to the lake. Aragorn, Boromir, and I rushed toward Frodo in an effort to help him. Aragorn was faster and cut the tentacle freeing Frodo and pulling him protectively to him.

Just when we thought it was over about twenty more tentacles had sprung from the water rushing towards us menacingly. I jumped back as one tentacle had its attention on me, I tried to cut the tentacle to at least scare it away from me but my lack of knowledge of with a sword was showing. In frustration I sheathed my sword.

_You want to play?_ While dodging the tentacle I focused on creating a burning sensation in my hands. Feeling the heat in my hands I knew I had done it. Created fire. I had formed the fire into a dagger like shapes. As the tentacle reached for me I jabbed at it with the fire. Upon contact with the fire the creature retracted its tentacle and let out a loud moan.

Water rolled out of the lake as a huge head emerged from its center to reveal a hideous monster similar to an octopus only ten times more frightening. The creature once again reached for Frodo and lifted him up in the air. A cloud that had been covering the moon drifted away to reveal light. I felt the moons rays surge power through my veins. Cooling the fire daggers I had created. I started to move in a fluid motion creating a wave, so thin it could cut through a single strand of hair. In another motion I moved the wave so that it cut through the tentacle holding Frodo causing him to fall into Boromir's arms.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled to us.

"Legolas" Boromir called, letting Legolas know that he wanted Legolas to shout the creature to allow us vital seconds to make it safely into the mines.

Legolas was quick to react and shot his arrow hitting his mark. When we entered the mines the creature tore the doors causing rocks to cover our entrance. We were in total darkness.

Gandalf created light with his staff. He spoke ominously, "Now we have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world."

Fear filled me, I hated the darkness. It reminded me to much of my fathers eyes, the times he would come home blood soaked in blood from his victims. I involuntarily shivered, reaching for Cassie's hand. I felt her hand squeeze mine in reassurance.

"We must go quietly, it is a four day journey through the mines. Let us hope our presence will go unnoticed." Gandalf stated as he started off on a path he seemed to know.

We walked until we were tired and decided it was time to rest. Gandalf had insisted that we not make a fire so the only light we had was the one emanating from Gandalf's staff. Unlike I usually had I didn't place my bed near Cass, instead I placed it away from the group.

I knew Cass was worried about my action but hadn't asked me, she understood and left me in peace. So, away from the fellowship I brought my knees to my chest and placed my chin on them.

"Why do you look so sad Milady?" Looking up I saw Legolas standing there eyebrows drawn in worry.

"It isn't any of your concern." I responded flatly, I didn't want to be mad, especially at him, but all I wanted was solitude.

Instead of leaving he stood there unperturbed by my comment. "On the contrary Milady, the state of your well being is all of our concern."

I sighed, I obviously wasn't going to get him to leave. I motioned for him to sit and he did so. "So, what do you want to know? Also just call me Jessie or Jess" I looked at him, he was staring at me with such intensity that I had to turn away.

"What plagues you? What eats at your heart and soul that causes you to turn cold?" His words caused my heart to skip a beat. _How can he tell just by looking at me?_ _What does he see?_

I forced myself to breathe and answered, "It's the darkness or rather who it reminds me of."

"And who may that be?" He pressed.

"My father." I shivered at just the word, his face flooding my mind, his face and clothes soaked in blood. "I was just a child when it started," I tried to explain but my voice trembled. I forced myself to breathe and continued, "he, my father, would go out at night and return early in the morning. My mother and I at first thought that maybe he would just go out drinking with the guys but that thought ended the first day he came home soaked in blood." I looked at Legolas trying to portray my feelings though a look. "It wasn't his blood. It had been from the old lady down the street who had always been so kind to me,she used to give me sweets every time I went past her house."

I stopped speaking, my vision was clouded from the tears that fell down my cheeks. Legolas, though, did something that I hadn't been expecting, he wiped the tears with his thumbs. His eyes telling me to only continue when I was ready. For a strange reason I felt my heart beat faster.

"He went on to continue murdering twenty more people before he was caught. But, after that the community hated us because we were related to him. We became outcasts. My only friend was a girl with a story similar to me. She's sitting over there." I nod my head in Cass's direction, while she was sitting and talking to Merry and Pippin. She was laughing, food being given to her by the hobbits.

"I hadn't realised that both you and the Lady Cassie had been through such troubling times." His eyes held my steadily, hands still on my cheeks.

They were an ocean blue*, it seemed as if I continued to look into their depths there would be no end. That's when I felt it, a connection, a pull to him. I could feel the change in the atmosphere, an electric buzz surrounding us. His eyes fell to look at my parted lips. So slowly he traced one of his thumbs over my lips. I leaned closer not wanting our skin to part. Our eyes locked again and we leaned closer, we agreed on something. What? I didn't know but I wanted to find out.

That was until a loud cough cut through my thoughts and I pulled away from him as if he had just burned me. I turned to see Boromir glaring at Legolas, his chest puffed out menacingly. "It is time for you to rest, Legolas, the rest of the fellowship is already." Looking around I noticed that Boromir spoke the truth everyone had already laid down and were sleeping. A more daunting thought came into mind, _if everyone else was sleeping did that mean Boromir saw me and Legolas?_ For a strange reason I felt unexpectedly ashamed.

"You are right. I simply wished to say goodnight to _Jessie_." Legolas spoke, but when he enunciated my name I saw something stir in Boromir's eyes, almost like a warning.

Legolas got up and gave me a fleeting look as he went to his place to sleep.

"It is improper for a Lady to be alone so late with a male." Boromir spoke in a preaching tone.

His words angered me. "Why is it improper? Who says that being alone with alone with a man will lead to anything? That is so sexist! I have my own rights to speak to whomever I want to whenever I wish no matter the gender." I felt that my cheeks were flushed with the rage I was trying so hard to control.

Boromir's eyes widened, he hadn't expected me to respond so vehemently. "I meant no offense to you. I only wanted to reserve your virtue." At hearing virtue my anger rose and if it hadn't been for the sincere, almost heartbreakingly so, look in his eyes I would have perhaps murdered him (not really but boy I hate sexism).

"Don't say it like that, it can be taken the wrong way if you say such things. Also I know how to defend myself from men." I gave him a gentle smile, hoping it would be enough.

His whole exterior softened as a smile fell on his lips. "I care for you Jessie, therefore I will respect you wish." He turned and left to sit near a rock facing away from me, his words still ringing in my head.

"_I care for you Jessie,..." _Why did he care? Feeling once again frustrated at my lack of understanding I lay down and let sleep capture me. For the first time I didn't have a nightmare while I slept alone.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! We are back with another chapter. Sorry for taking to long but we had a lot of things going on in our lives. We hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

*We said fifteen because that is the coming of age for Latin Americans-our OC's are of Hispanic heritage

*We looked up the actual eye color for Legolas and came up with brown, purple, and blue. We choose blue because that if the eye color of Legolas in The Hobbit.


	7. Chapter 6

**Cassie POV**

I lay quietly pretending not to have heard the conversations between Jess, Legolas and Boromir. She had two guys pining after her but there she was laying on the floor absolutely confused. The girl was probably smartest girl I had ever met but her knowledge on romance was the size of a peanut-scratch that-a grain of sand was a better for comparison. I forced myself to breath and think.

A thought struck me then and I couldn't help but have a devilish smile plaster itself on my face. She needed help, and well as a good friend, I was going to of course do that. Not that I had more experience than her but seeing her suitors and her fumbling around was almost too painful to watch.

*Time Skip*

We entered a cave filled with old ropes and ancient ladders, a shiny substance drawing Gandalf's attention. I looked over the edge as Gandalf illuminated what seemed like the never ending depth of the mine. A blue ethereal glow radiated, I felt my breath catch, it was beautiful.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels but mithril," Gandalf explained as he traced his fingers against the walls.

I looked down to notice how empty everything seemed to be. It was like no one else was around and we were completely alone. Unfortunately there was an ominous feeling that was telling me the opposite. A feeling that reminded me that I should find time to speak to Gandalf alone.

"Bilbo had a shirt of mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf spoke looking as he was deep in the memory.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift." Gimli nodded his head in appreciation.

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." With a hint of mirth in his voice Gandalf smiled and continued walking.

When I turned around I saw Frodo's eyes widened and forced myself to contain my laughter.

We continued walking for another hour before we reached the bottom of a stair case. I was not one for stairs, they put unwanted wear on my joints, Jess didn't look to happy about climbing either, but we kept our complaints to ourselves.

"Have you made your choice yet?" I asked Jess as we laboured to climb the _very_ steep stairs.

Confusion crossed her face then realization. "I don't know…they're both nice."

"Come on Jess, You have to like one more than the other. Though, I have to say it's different seeing you so cute and blushing." She gave me a rueful glare and tries to go up the stairs faster but slips on a stair.

I reach out to grab her at the same time I do Boromir has grabbed her arm to steady her. An electrical buzz goes through my arms and spreads through my system; flashes of a fight flood my mind and the last one is of Boromir's death. I feel so confused and the urge to throw up is prominent, I quickly let go of Jess. Giving her a fleeting look I march up the stairs, talking to Gandalf was imperative.

The more we climbed higher the stairs the more the atmosphere grew sinister with dead dwarf bodies everywhere and goblin graffiti on the wall written with...dwarf blood. I was careful not to touch anything not wanting to envision what had happened here. Finally we reached the top of the stairs but the path split into three tunnels, all dark.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf frowns as he looks carefully at each of the tunnels hoping to remember one. It looked like we weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

*Time Skip*

Gandalf sat on a rock that faced the three tunnel, concentration etched into his face. Moving to sit next him he looked up and smiled at me.

"You have been meaning to speak to me for a long time. I was beginning to wonder what was holding you back." He spoke kindly whilst smiling.

"I should've known you would sensed when I am troubled." I try to speak playfully but it feels impossible after seeing Boromir die in my vision I couldn't pretend that I was in a good mood. "It's about something that I saw in one of my visions…" Could I tell him all that I saw?

"Child, you will not be able tell us everything. There are things that you see that could change everything in Middle Earth. Those things you must keep to yourself no matter what you might lose or you risk changing the whole history of Middle Earth." Gone was his joyful tone in its place was a serious one that shook me to the core. "However, if you can speak to me without revealing _exactly_ what you saw then speak." He smiled at the end to ease my tension.

"Well you see...I had this vision and...someone I know dies. I know I can't say anything specific but how do I go on being normal when I know someone is going to die and I can't do anything to change that." As I spoke a glimmer of an emotion passes through Gandalf but leaves as soon as it came.

"Gifts do not come free especially ones like yours. One must learn to cope with the unknown while you know it. Do not be ashamed that you will not be able to help the person anymore but think of the warmer times you had with them. Use your gift to your advantage there will be times when your knowledge will help us. It is your duty to know what is to be shared and what is not." Gandalf placed a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

An image of a the fellowship running from an enormous creature that appeared to be made of fire appeared then I saw Gandalf standing on a bridge his staff hitting the bridge and as soon as the fire creature stepped onto the bridge it fell into the seemingly endless abyss taking Gandalf with it.

I had to take a deep breath this was a lot to digest. Knowing who was going to die and who wasn't was a responsibility I ever wanted. Nothing in the world could force me to look at Gandalf and once again I was filled with regret that I could not save a friend.

There was a tension in the air between Gandalf and I until a voice spoke behind us. "Gandalf may I speak with you?" A timid Frodo spoke looking questioningly at me.

"Of course come here." Gandalf turned and patted to the side of the rock that had room, I took that as my dismissal.

I left with a whispered "Thank you."

Jess came up to me with a determined look. "What is going on with you?" She asked sounding completely exasperated.

"Jess, just believe me when I tell you that it's better if you just don't know." My response was quick and I didn't even stop to look and just continued to walk on by.

"No," she grabbed my arm, "you are telling me what happened earlier and why you were speaking with Gandalf secretly." There was was no use trying to escape she had a killer grip.

Sighing I took a seat in the closest rock putting my face in my hand. "I can't tell you everything but I will give you the gist of it." She looked at me insecurely. "I've been having visions of what will happen to some of the fellowship and for a few something horrible is going to happen."

Horror replaced all other emotions on her face as she hugged me. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry I was angry, I shouldn't have made you tell me. What do we do? What can I do?"

"Nothing. If we do something to change anything we could distort the future of Middle Earth. I was talking to Gandalf on what to do with this knowledge and he told me that there would be times when I could use the knowledge to our benefit and times that I have to keep it to myself."

"How do you know that you can't say anything now?" Jess's desperate need to help was clear in the way she spoke.

"I just feel it, I can't explain it, I just feel it." There really was no way to explain what I was feeling except that what I saw could not be told.

"Okay, I get it. Just please don't let it consume you." She placed her head on my shoulder and I could feel the tension in my body leave.

"Thanks." I was glad she couldn't see my face or else she would have noticed the tears that threatened to spill.

The sound of rocks being disturbed in the tunnel behind us attracted our attention. We looked at each other then back at the darkness.

"What's there?" Jess asked and I sincerely hoped nothing would answer.

"The creature's name is Gollum, foul and mangled is he, and he has been following us for three days." The voice caused me to jump out of my skin. I was just grateful that it was Legolas.

"Jeez," Jess said while clenching a fist over her heart, "don't sneak up on us like that."

"I apologize, I simply meant to answer your question." Legolas was staring at Jess with a slight blush a cross his porcelain skin.

I suddenly felt like a third wheel and he had just shown up! "Don't think I can rest well knowing we are being followed by a creature."

"No need to worry he is of no harm to us now but should he I would defend you both as would any other member of this fellowship." Legolas spoke chivalrously and for a second I was jealous of Jess for having such a handsome beau but the feeling left and I was glad someone like that liked her.

"Ah! It's that way." Gandalf bolts straight up and points to the tunnel on the right.

"He's remembered!" Merry shouts gayly.

"No, but it smell less foul down there and when in doubt, Meriadoc, follow your nose." Gandalf says causing everyone to break into laughter. Gandalf was right these were the moments I needed to remember.

We walk down the tunnel until we reach a large arched doorway leading to a dark empty space. Gandalf allows more light to be emitted from his staff, "Behold the great realm and Dwarf City of Dwarrowdelf." The roof above our heads is held up by mighty pillars of stone around the hall. Before us lay a enormous empty hall with black walls polished and smoothed as glass.

"Well, there is an eye opener no mistake." I could only nod in agreement with Sam.

Ahead lay a smashed wooden door dotted with black arrows embedded in the timbers, two goblin skeletons lay in the doorway.

Gimli rushed forward and I quickly followed, "Gimi!" I shouted trying to stop him.

The room was lit with light that came through small cracks in the roof. Everywhere lay Dwarf and Goblin skeletons piled high, in the far corner sat a walled well. One shaft of light falls directly on a slab that stood in the middle of the chamber.

Gimli fell to his knees, "No, no, no…", he shook his head in disbelief.

Seeing his pain I stood next to him gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "Gimli I am so sorry."

Gimli nodded at my words but was unable to stop his sobbs at the loss of his relatives.

Gandalf steps forward and read an inscription that was etched into the white slab. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria."

"Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ra narag. Kheled-zâram ... Balin tazlifi." Gimli chanted in the dwarven language, remorse clear in his hushed voice.

Gandalf carefully grabbed a rotting book from atop of the white tomb. It appeared to have been slashed, stabbed, and covered in dried blood. When he opens it there are sounds of cracking from some of the pages breaking.

In the empty silence I hear Legolas whisper to Aragorn, "We must move on. We cannot linger."

Gandalf starts reading from the book, ""They have taken the Bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates ... but cannot hold them for long ... the ground shakes ... drums drums in the deep ... we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no-one save us? They are coming." Chills flow through my body at the words written in the book.

When I look up I see Pippen back away, before I am even halfway to him he stumbles bumping into a precariously placed armored skeleton, that sat on the well, sending it tumbling down the well its echoes loud and undoubtedly heard by anything living in the mines.

Gandalf turn to face Pippin angrily, "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"

A loud repetitive drumming sounds in the distance, a great horn can be heard. As if answering the horn harsh cries sound followed by running feet.

"Frodo's sword." Jess cries and points at the sword that glows cold blue hanging on the side of Frodo's hip.

He pulls his sword staring at it in wonder knowing full well what it meant.

"Orcs!" Legolas says looking to Aragorn.

Aragorn tell us to stay close to Gandalf as he and Boromir slam and wedge the doors shut. "They have a cave troll." Boromir's words only makes my heart race even further-like goblins weren't enough.

Gimli snatches two rusty dwarf axes and leap onto the tomb, "Let them come! There is one dwarf in Moria that yet still draws breath!"

Though heartening I sincerely wanted to put a cork in Gimli's mouth, I was no where near ready to battle a bunch of orcs _and_ a cave troll-nope not ready at all!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note<strong>

It's super late (meaning time wise it's 2:00 in the morning and chapter wise) we know but there seemed to be an outbreak of writers block. Hope you like what's written! There isn't that much romance yet and won't be until we reach Lothlorien. Cass will _finally_ meet her man and Jessie will _finally_ choose hers! Until then you are going to have to deal with Jess's indecisiveness and Cassie's extra time that she spends inserting herself into her bff's love life. Pushed really hard to get this chapter out-seriously brains officially fried but worry not we will work diligently on the next chapter as to not disappoint you, our beloved readers! If you guys wants something specific or unsure about anything don't be afraid to comment or just pm us. Also we are thinking of changing the name of the fanfic if you have an idea comment/pm. Upload soon promise!


	8. Chapter 7 Preview

**Authors's Note:**** Hey guys! Here is a little sneak peak of the chapter to come. There are some things we would like to say: we are thinking about changing the story's name but are unsure so pm/comment to let us know of you have an idea or want to keep it the same, the both of us have talked about Cassie and how her romance should unfold and have found that it would be interesting to see her fall in love with Thranduil (yes we know he is Legolas's father but that is something we have taken into account) and tame him but the same could be said with Haldir so we have created a poll on our fanfiction profile page so go vote remeber if you don't vote the couple you want (potential) couple won't happen SO VOTE (!), also if you guys have questions comments or concerns comment/pm us and if you are a guest viewer don't be afraid to leave a comment we appreciate every comment anyone leaves!**

"Jessie!" I heard Cassie holler as I instinctively shot my hands up to defend myself. A gust of air surged up and slammed the orc into a nearby wall. I can't believe I managed to forget that I can use my power! Sometimes I really question my memory. My small little victory was short lived as the cave troll came and launched its next attack at me. God, I was so not ready to take on a, not to mention giant, cave troll. I barely managed to roll out of the way of as the troll slammed its foot down into the area where I was. The troll suddenly bellowed out in pain as a pair of arrows dug themselves into the skin on its shoulder. I looked for where they came from and surely there was Legolas standing in his ever perfect stance. Our eyes made contact and I could see the concern that clouded his eyes. Now I'm not complaining that Legolas helped me and all but I'm not the type of person who will just sit down and have people defend me. I'm a fighting type of gal that can look after herself.

**P.S: ****If you are a guest viewer and therefore cannot vote on the poll leave a comment on who you want Cassie to be with between Thranduil and Haldir. (both good options :3)**

**And special thanks to the people who have commented, favorited, and followed! **

**foofie01, Alexma, MissGreenleaf25, Insanity runs through my vains, MaxRideandPercyJackson4ever, werlka, Angel030593, Ashes2Dust18, Kitaluv, Loralovesducks, Mashafrenchie, Metarex, MsWolfGirl, , Tingiliya, evilneevil, flute1021, greenandsilveralltheway, lei134771, llcyyxx, rouseymousey65, story-teller666, and zbratizme. We are so grateful for you guys! You are our constant motivators to write a new chapter!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes**: **Here is the chapter that took us a while to write. It is the longest chapter we have written so far. We remind you to vote for the pole on our fanfiction profile page, chose between Thranduil (an extemely hot King with a bad attitude) or Haldir (the captain of the guard for Lothlorien who also has a bit of a bad attitude). Both great option and we would like to explore both but alas! We cannot! So vote! We close the vote today at midnight. Comment and pm us if you have questions or concerns.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie POV<strong>

In all honesty I have never thought the day would come when I would have to battle orcs. Yet, here I am and there they are charging at us. My heart is beating so hard I think it's going to stop. I am absolutely not a Mary Sue who runs away crying but having hordes of huge, ugly, and utterly terrifying creatures swarm the chamber with weapons in their hands makes me rethink the option of becoming one. In a situation like this I know that using my bow would be unwise I have no where near the skills that Legolas has to simply shoot and notch an arrow with deadly accuracy so instead I unsheath my blade.

I look towards Cass and see her stab her sword through the chest of an orc that had been about to chase after Pippin. I hear Pippin thank her and notice how he seems to cling around her. There is a great roar behind me, that of an orc, I spin around and see an orc rushing towards me. Having taken very short and few lessons with both Legolas and Aragorn while passing through the mine my skills, though improved, aren't going to alone keep me alive through this fight.

Our swords come together in a deadly clash that sends heavy shockwaves up my arms. Actually using my sword instead of just practicing is way different than what I thought it would be. Pulling my arm back I barely manage to put enough force into my swing to behead the orc. I would have felt bad if it had looked much cuter and wasn't attacking us with the obvious intention to kill. As I engage with another orc, that attacks me with so much force I was fall onto my butt, the ground suddenly begins to shake. Panicked I quickly try to see where Cass is to make sure she's doing alright when a giant cave troll crashes through the doors. I try my best to avoid the debris that crashes down from the broken wall. The orcs around me aren't as lucky as they are crushed to a pulp beneath the heavy stones.

Looking in the direction of the cave troll I realize that Sam's in danger as the troll brings down its heavy hammer. My breath hitches in my throat as it looks like he is going to be crushed but manages to slip right through the trolls legs. I let the breath I was unconsciously holding out in a large sigh of relief as I look around to find my next target.

Hearing a shrilling cry come from above me I turn around only to stumble on a rock and fall hard on my backside.

"Jessie!" I hear Cassie holler as I instinctively shoot my hands up to defend myself. A gust of air surges up and slams the orc into a nearby wall. I can't believe I have managed to forget to use my powers! My small victory is short lived as the cave troll comes and launches its next attack at me. God, I am so not ready to take on a, not to mention giant, cave troll. I barely manage to roll out of the way of as the troll slams its foot down into the area where I was. The troll suddenly bellows out in agony as a pair of arrows dig themselves into the skin on its shoulder. I look for where they came from and surely there is Legolas standing in his ever perfect stance. Our eyes make contact and I see the concern that clouds his eyes. Now I'm not complaining that Legolas helped me and all but I'm not the type of person who would just sit down and has people defend me. I'm a fighting type of gal that can look after herself. Besides, I don't want everyone to think that I'm just a weak and terrified girl!

Regaining my balance and getting back on my feet I put my arms back concentrating on sending a powerful rush of air at the troll as I swiftly put my arms into a single forward motion. The gust of air that I produce is strong enough to blow the orcs away into the walls but the troll only stumbles backwards.

"Tch, not strong enough…" I mumble to myself in disappointment.

"Jessie! Watch your back god damn it!" I hear Cassie's furious voice resound in my ears. I have never heard her that angry before. I turn just in time to slash the orc that has come to attack me. Now to get back to the bigger task at hand. Picking up a stray sword I fling it with all my might towards the troll. The sword sinking into the trolls flesh rips a roar from its throat. Enraged the troll approaches me but it is suddenly yanked back by both Boromir and Aragorn. The troll swings its giant hammer at them as they duck. Boromir glances down at his hand holding the chain and back up when the cave troll swing him into a nearby wall. I run to his side as he falls and an orc makes a move to stab him. Knowing I won't make it I use airbending to push the orc away from him.

When the damn orcs keep coming I once again switch from using bending to swordsmanship slashing and beheading any orcs that comes towards Boromir and I. Blood drips down my swords as yet another equally ugly orc charges at me swinging his sword at me. I sweep my sword through the air blocking his attack then in another fluid movement crouch and dig my sword into his chest. His blood falls onto my face and I have to hold back the urge to throw up. I can't be weak.

The frantic yells of Merry and Pippin call my attention as the giant troll smashes at the upper level almost crushing them into oblivion. I look to Boromir, seeing him up and fighting I go to Merry and Pippin's aide. To get to the next level I use my airbending to help propel me, I barely make it before the troll tries and takes another swing at them.

"Grab on!" I tell them, hugging them to my sides, and jumping down to the bottom level.

I use a gust of air to soften our landing but we still land on our rears. I push them behind me and block multiple attacks by creating a wind barrier. _I can't keep this up_, I think. Bending is draining my energy.

"Jessie we can fight!" I hear Pippin yell behind me.

I can't afford to object and let the barrier fall. Merry and Pippin immediately charge stabbing legs and feet, anything they can reach. I lean against a wall trying to regain my breath when the troll crashes his club near me narrowly missing both Aragorn and Frodo. Rocks clamor toward me but I can't find the energy to move. I feel myself be tugged back and pressed between a chest and wall. Boromir looks down at me irritation clear in his eyes.

"This is no time to gaze off! Either fight or stay behind me so I can protect you, we don't need to be held back now!" His words tear a hole in my pride.

I push him off me unsheathing my swords and enter battle once again. I rush to Cass's side once I notice she that she is cornered by ten or more orcs all trying fiercely to slash her open. I push the blade into the back of one and quickly moved to the next not stopping until she is temporarily free of those oppressors. She looks at me with a thankful glance before being forced to fight again. We fight next to each other feeling almost safe with the other looking out for the other.

As I finish slashing another orc of the many I have killed I hear a yelp of pain that sounds oddly familiar, it is Frodo! I see him with the troll sticking his weapon into Frodo, Aragorn knocked out cold next to him. I hear Sam yell Frodo's name as he swings around his frying pan trying to make his way to his friend. Merry and Pippin together start to attack the cave troll with all their might. Boromir, Cass, and I rush to eliminate the rest of the orcs still alive. Gandalf and Gimli tag team to hit the troll. Merry is thrown off by the troll, Pippin still hacking away at the monsters heading. One of his blows allows Legolas to shoot one of his arrows to hit the creature through the roof its mouth to his head.

The troll staggers trying to walk but falls to the ground with a great thump, that nearly launches me off the ground, it's dead. With the threat temporarily gone we rush towards Frodo, I silently pray that he is still alive. Aragorn is already at his side despair evident in his features as he rolls Frodo over. He is breathing, Frodo is alive! He looks around at us and I hear Sam let out a sigh of relief as he walks to Frodo grasping him glad that he is still alive. The tension in the room lessens, we haven't lost anyone yet. I grab Cass and pull her into a tight hug laughing almost hysterically.

"You are full of surprises master Baggins." Gimli declares as Frodo shows us the coat of mithril that kept him alive.

Our moment is cut short with the clamoring of more orcs heading towards us.

"We must head to the bridge of Khazad Dûm!" Gandalf leads the way.

We head through the chamber doors out to the grand hall with the pillars that would have been glorious to look at if we were not running for our lives. We run. We run, but it is still not enough we are surrounded by hundreds of orcs maybe even a thousand. They cling to the pillars and hunch on the floor, their heavy breathing and stale breathe heavy in the air. I cannot last another fight, not now. Yet, I grab my sword and prepare to fight-to my death.

As they start to close in loud stomping reaches us and causes the orcs to withdraw whimpering. My heart fills with fear-what could cause _all _of them to retreat. A large creature walks into the hall, body made of flames and shadows. What seems to be its eyes are directed at us. All of us pull prepare to battle this beast.

"A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you put away your weapons, swords will not win you this fight. Run!" Gandalf urges us on.

I run with all might not stopping until we reach a narrow staircase. Boromir is the first to stop almost falling over a cliff, but is pulled to safety by Legolas. I hear Gandalf speak to Aragorn to lead us on. I descend down the steps mindful of the fact that should I slip I will fall to my death. There is gap between the stairs, Legolas is the first to jump then Cass and I. As Gandalf prepares himself next, the Balrog approaches and causes rock to fall from the ceiling. He jumps over the the gap safely. Arrows fly towards us from the walls far off by orcs, one nearly hitting Merry in the foot.

Legolas takes to shooting at them while I try blocking the arrows. Boromir grasps Merry and Pippin and takes the leap, the ground they were moments ago stepping on falling creating now an even greater distance for Gimli, Frodo, Sam, and Aragorn to conquer. Sam is the next tossed by Aragorn. Gimli follows refusing to be tossed and barely makes it because Legolas holds onto his beard. "Not the beard!" He exclaims, had this been any other time it would have been comical, but not while arrows are being aimed at us. The steps on the other side yet again fall widening the gap, both Frodo and Aragorn still stuck.

The Balrog once again causes more rocks to fall, they hit the staircase, with Frodo and Aragorn, unsteadying it. It sways back and forth, unable to stand it anymore I try my hand at earthbending. I take a study stance and allow myself to feel the earth around me. I grip the essence of the earth and grab on to it, the stairs stops swaying. "Take it forward!" Aragorn calls to me. Like it's that easy! Nonetheless I start to pull the rock forward, slowly, making sure not to lose the grip I have. As I bring it more to me a little of the rock balancing the stair falls away and the grip i have weakens.

I can't continue like this. "When I bring it forward jump!" The strain that my body feels is almost too much. I manage to pull it forward without it crashing into us. Frodo and Aragorn now able to move on with the rest of us. We rush towards the bridge Gandalf in the back pushing us on. I can barely catch my breath. I feel myself falling behind. The temperature around me increasing. "Gandalf!" Frodo screams. I turn around to see Gandalf about to face off with the beast. The creature stands nearly as tall as the pillars surround it.

"You cannot pass! I am a servant of the sacred fire, Wielder of the flame of Arnoth. The Dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Uln Dune!" Gandalf's staff illuminates with each word. The Balrog swings his sword with all its force but is deflected by Gandalf's magic. "Go back to the shadows!" The creature takes a step forward shaking the bridge, whipping around its fire. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf lifts his staff and bangs it against the bridge, for a second nothing happens, but then the creature takes another step forward and the part of the bridge beneath it collapses.

All I can do is watch as the fire demon falls to its demise feeling relieved. I catch my breath and start to turn to leave when I hear a groan behind me. I freeze-it can't be! Gandalf hangs on to the edge, strain clear as day. I am frozen but then I rush towards him. "No! Run you fools." He lets go and falls. I feel disbelief, my chest hurts, and tears threaten to fall. I hear Frodo scream wholeheartedly. All rational thought leaves me and I run towards the edge of the bridge preparing to leap off and join Gandalf-maybe, just maybe I can save him. I am about to take the leap when I am pulled back. Cass takes my hand and pulls me forward to the rest of the fellowship and we exit the mine.

I take a large breath and fall to my knees tears falling onto the ground beneath me. _How could he be dead?_ Even out here there's a heavy air. I feel Cass's arms around me, consoling. I look at her to find an unexpected emotion-guilt. My tears dry and I feel hurt. _She knew and didn't tell me? How could she?_ I am about to speak but she stops me. "Please don't...I know but, please don't." Her hazel eyes flecked with gold yearning for me not to continue. Although I am hurt I understand, she _had_ told me before in the mines, I saw then what I see now, the pain of knowing.

Looking around I see Boromir consoling Gimli, Merry to Pippin, and Legolas standing as if frozen in time.

"Legolas, get them up, we must keep moving." Aragorn's orders are clear through the air bringing reality back to us. Orcs would reach us if we did not keep moving.

"Give them a break for pities sake!" Boromir exclaims whilst comforting Gimli. Legolas moving to pick up Merry and Pippin, acting on autopilot.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with ocrs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien." Aragorn turns and walks away. A little ways ahead I see Frodo walking with heavy footsteps. He seems like a ghost, eyes lost in the distance. The loss of Gandalf no doubt hitting him the worst out of us. We catch up to him and we run, no stops. The only time we rest is when we are walking. My legs burn, lungs ache, and feet are numb.

At last Aragorn allows us to stop, and I fall down to the ground. "There is a small river near, Jessie and Cassie, if you would like you can take a quick bath." His words are like heaven.

I am quick to grab Cass and head to the river. I see it. It flows smoothly, welcoming us. Without any words spoken we undress and walk into the cool waters. We use the sponge-thing that Arwen gave us along with the soap to clean ourselves. I notice Cass is turned around washing away the dirt off her pale skin a contrast to my light brown one. She is perfectly susceptible to an attack and I find myself unable to let the opportunity. I am about to splash her when she turns around spraying me without warning. _How the hell did she know?_ She stands there a knowing smirk plastered on her now clean face.

"No fair! You used your power didn't you?" At a time like this I wish she doesn't have that power-How am I supposed to play pranks when she already knows?

"I didn't use it on purpose, it sorta just came to me and I counterattacked." She finishes by splashing me. Oh, I am so gonna get her back! I move in a fluid motion I lift my hand and the some of the water around me lifts to create a small wave. Cass gives me with the oh-no-you-don't look. I smile and lift the water in the air over her head. I move my body through the river water, moving my arms in a fluid movement forward, the water safe in the water behind her, not a trickle lands on her. I smile smugly at what I had done, controlling my power and teasing her just a little without even needing to splash her with water-she isn't the only one who can use her powers. Cassie's eyes are wide, "You've gotten better!"

My pride swells a little at her words. The reality at had happened comes back to me, "Cass if you ever want to talk about what happened...I mean knowing that would happen to Gandalf must have...knowing what can happen to the rest of us. I am here for you." I finish my sentence rather weakly but I just want her to know she isn't alone. She gives me a smile and tears flow from her eyes. My heart aches for her. I move in to hug her but there is a noise in the woods. "Who's there?" I call out and get no reply. Cass and I move out of the water and dress quickly. I fear it may be an enemy but then why did it not attack us? If I find it to be one of the fellowship I will hang him by his toes for being a closeted perv!

We reach the rest and see them arguing. Once they notice us they stop, a tension is palpable in the air. Boromir is the first to step forward finger pointing accusingly at Cass, "You knew he would die but did nothing to help him!" I see Cass eyes widen but she does not defend herself. "See, she doesn't even defend herself! I say we leave her here to defend herself against the orcs." He speaks vehemently eyes blazing with anger.

"She will go no where and if you force her to leave I will go with her." I lock eyes with Boromir challenging him to say more.

"Let her speak for herself." Aragorn looks to Cass and their eyes meet.

She speaks up, "I could not tell you..." She is cut off by a scoff from Boromir, who earns a stern look from Aragorn. "I spoke to Gandalf that I had seen a death but before I could even tell him of whose it was he cut me off. He told me that I would see things that would happen, death amongst them and that could not change. I was told that I should only speak of what I see when I know it was the right thing to do. I am more sure now than before that he knew what would happen to him." She finishes looking at me for support, I stand closer to her and hold her hand.

"You knew too didn't you?" Legolas's gaze pierces mine and makes my stomach turn with guilt. Though I did not know who it would be I knew that something terrible would occur and for that reason I turn my gaze away from him.

This time Cass defends me, "I told her that something bad would occur but not who and forbade her from speaking to anyone about it." Her eyes hold Boromir's in a battle to see who yields first, she wins.

"Now is not a time to have differences separate us, we _all_ continue to Lothlórien. We have wasted enough time here, let us go." Aragorn turns to leave and we all follow, the tension still here.

The walk is quieter. Surprisingly enough Pippin walks close to us. "I know it isn't your fault." His voice is quiet but kind. I turn to find him looking at me and Cass. "If it is what Gandalf wanted then you did no wrong." He smiles at us and grabs Cass's hand. She visibly relaxes and thanks him. He walks off to be near Merry again.

"He is right you know." I turn and see Gimli standing next to me eyes dead ahead.

"Yeah, to bad not everyone agrees." I let my gaze rest on Legolas's back. As if feeling their presence he turns and looks at me. I quickly avert my eyes.

Gimli looks at me with a knowing glance, "They will come to, you will see." His free hand grips my arm gently, like a father would a daughter-a kind father, nothing like my own-I am touched by his gesture and place my hand on his hand offering him a smile. He lets go and I feel his warmth still on my skin-is that what it is like to have a father-daughter moment?

Finally we enter the Lothlórien woods, a haunting female voice echoes in my ears. "Keep close young hobbits. An elven witch dwells in these wood said to bewitch any man whose gaze should be unlucky enough to land on her." Gimli pushes the hobbits behind him and watches the forest closely and despite myself I find that I am too listening to his tale. "This is one dwarf she will not so easily ensnare. I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox."

I smile at his remark finding it adorable for such a gruff dwarf-imagine him as cute as a baby fox! I stop dead in my tracks, an arrow is pointing straight at my heart. Elves surround us, Legolas has his bow drawn. "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." A tall, blonde, proud elf says with a smug look on his face. Oh he is so not on my list of goodies! When his eyes find mine I make sure to emulate my hostility. However, I am caught off guard when Cass elbows me in the ribs. She gives me the you're-gonna-get-us-killed look. Her gaze finds the elf and holds and there is an emotion in her eyes that mimics his, curiosity.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN****: We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to vote! Until next time our lovely readers!**

**Nienna Helyanwe 3:**** Haha we are glad you like it! We face that dilemma though at least you decided! Thanks for you comment.**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Merry Christmas! We rushed to complete this chapter as a Christmas gift to you all. We know it's short but hope you like it :) As always comment and pm us if you have questions, comments, concerns, or even suggestions! Until next time our dearest readers.**

**Cassie POV**

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." The elf speaks eyes glancing over all of the fellowship. I can feel Jessie's hostility next to me. I jab her in the rib cage-I really don't feel like dying now. Looking up his eyes meet mine and they are a charcoal grey, my favorite shade. I feel Jess's stare and look away.

Aragorn bows to the elf and speaks to him in elvish. His name is Haldir or at least that is what it sounds like. "Aragorn, these woods are perilous. We should go back." Gimli is the most heavily surrounded by elves. Jess moves to stand in front of him, her chest brushing against the tips of bows, eyes piercing into any of the elves who dare look into them. I have never seen her do that before unless she was protecting me. Even Gimli seems shocked. In the corner of my eyes I see that Legolas as well seems to have noticed, he appears-jealous?

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Haldir's eyes roam to Frodo's and hold. "Come. She is waiting." His words are directed to Frodo.

And we continue the endless cycle of walking. The trees give off a feeling of serenity and though I know outside the forest there are orcs ready to kill us I can't help but be calmed by the quiet humming of the trees. Houses are in the trees, we follow long winding stairs forward, all of us walking in a line. Every elf I pass is as beautiful as the last. Time is passing and the sun slowly starts to sink. The woods look even more breathtaking. We start climbing up a different staircase. Why does there have to be so many of them? Lights come from all the trees, everyone as bright as the one before. As we near the top a large white building comes into view. The light emanating from it brighter than any other. My heart races. We enter a chamber, light illuminating from ahead disguising the appearance of the two walking down the steps.

A beautiful tall elleth, her name Galadriel, steps gracefully hand held by an equally handsome ellon, Celeborn. A collective gasp of breath comes from us. The male is the first to speak, "Ten there are here, yet eleven there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." His words tear open the wound still raw in our hearts. _We lost Gandalf. It is my fault._ _**It is not your fault young one.**_ A woman's voice fills my head. _Is it hers? __**Yes.**_ Comes a reply.

"He has fallen into shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail...to the ruin of all." Her eyes gaze into mine then looks on to Boromir who barely is able to keep his emotions together. "Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest...for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep." I can't help but feel as though she had been in everyones mind. Her eyes are filled with knowledge and wisdom.

Jess and I are about to leave with the rest of the fellowship but are detained. The rest notice. Galadriel speaks, "I wish to speak to them privately." She leaves no room for arguments. I watch the rest of the fellowship walk away from us. "Come, let us walk." Galadriel sweeps her hand eloquently through the air in the direction she wants us to walk in. We follow her and at first it is quiet.

Jess breaks the silence. "What is it that you would like to speak to us about?" I can tell she tries to sound as polite as possible."

A smile spreads on Galadriel's face, "You will see what when we arrive."

I look to Jess, _Arrive where?_

_**You will see, be patient.**_ Galadriel's voice echoes in my mind.

We enter a small alcove. I step down some stairs, following Galadriel to a tall stone basin that stands erect in the middle. She walks barefoot, yet elegantly to a small fountain where she picks up a pitcher-like thing and fills it with water. Then she places it on the edge and turns to face us.

"Do not be so tense. I will not harm you." The words flow from her lips. Her smile calms me.

"Do you know why we are here? Why we remember things from where we came from and even some of the names of people here but not how we know them?" Jess waists no time getting to the point.

"I do not know the will of the Valar. For it appeares that one of them has brought you here." She looks at us expectingly. _The Valar? Are they gods?_ Galadriel nods at me. "Truely it is most complicated to explain but in essence you are correct, they are gods."

"So one of the gods brought us here? But doesn't that change the fate of what will happen? What if us coming here is a mistake and we lose the war against Sauron!" Jess's long dark hair that ends at her waist sways as she shakes her head in disbelief.

"Child fret not, the Valar are wise. They would only bring you to us if you will help us. Perhaps you will not change the ending of this war but after it. We will leave these shores soon and head to the Undying lands." Galadriel lightly grabs Jessie's hands with one hand and uses the other to lightly pat Jess on the head. "I sense that your presence here will only benefit the future of Middle Earth."

"You shouldn't leave Middle Earth. Who will help men?" Jessie asks her eyes wide from the shock. The elves are leaving?

"Our time is over. Men now shall have to battle to continue living or fall." Galadriel steps away from Jess.

I feel my vision grows hazy. "You will sentence them to death. If men win the war then and you have left then all magic will have left with you. The world will grow at first with a great King, Aragorn. But after his reign few kings will ever be as wonderful and uncorrupt. Men will plunder this world and poison it. They will not see what they are doing until it is to late. But! If the elves stay, fight, and grow with men you will create a world greater than anyone else thought possible." Slowly I feel myself take control over my body.

Galadriel gaze hold mine. "Yes. I do believe that you were sent here for a reason." She does not speak of what I have just said.

"How can you be so sure?" I am the one to voice my insecurities this time. "How can I help when all I see are deaths of people I know? Do I have to watch them all die?" I replay in my mind Gandalf falling into the abyss with the Balrog and then the short vision I had of Boromir dying. _If I was brought here to help then shouldn't I be able prevent a death. Can't I tell them and save them?_

_**No**_. Her answer rings clear in my mind. _**You face the same question of those who have the gift of foresight. For as grand of a gift it is, it is equally a curse. But, do not let it sway you there will be times when your gift will be necessary. When knowing that the death of someone will help you saving them.**_ "Now I offer you something few have ever been granted. Will you look into the water?" She moves gracefully, grasping the pitcher and fills the basin with water. Her gaze lifts and moves between Jess and I, "Who will be first?"

I slowly move forward, "Will you be reading our minds to know what we see?"

A grin appears on her lips, "No. I will not intrude on either of you." Galadriel then motions for me to move closer.

I look into the water.

*Time Skip*

We are escorted to the rest of the fellowship by one of the guards. Jess and I are quiet. We haven't spoken since looking into the water. I am curious to know what she saw. When I look to her she is already staring at me. Her eyes are filled with curiosity. "What?" I ask a little more harshly than I mean to.

She just shrugs her shoulders, eyes now dead ahead. "Did you just prophesize something back there? Galadriel looked a little surprised back there and I am not going to lie so was I." Jess whispers to me, she probably doesn't want the guard to hear us.

I sigh, "You've heard me do it before." I resist the urge to roll my eyes. _What makes it so special now._

"I know...I know, but everything before now seemed almost scripted like we were just going with the flow." Jess moves her arms mimicking a wave and I have to try not to laugh. The guard looks over to us but only lifts an eyebrow before returning his attention to the front. A light blush appears on Jessie's cheeks. "That was embarrassing." She say brushing a hand though her hair. One of her nervous habits.

Our conversation dies as we enter the camp with the rest of the fellowship already finished setting up. I notice that mine and Jess's bed are next together, in between Pippin's and Gimli's, though an obvious gap of space is left between ours and theirs. I walk to my bed, the one closer to Pippin but feel as though something is off. Turning around I see Jess at the entrance to the camp talking to the guard. As they talk I notice how she slowly pushes one stray lock of hair from her hair behind her ear. The guards eyes following the movement. I feel a very heavy emotion around me, not to far to my left is Legolas, wearing a silver tunic. He leans against a tree eyes staring straight at Jess and the guard. He appears to be-no he defiantly is glaring. I find myself annoyed at him. He shouldn't have blamed Jess earlier and maybe she would be talking to him. She probably isn't even flirting. But if she is I won't blame her, he is cute.

As it seems like they finish Jess gives him one of her dazzling smiles and walks towards me. When she walks her hips sway slightly as does her long black hair. She is a walking heart-breaker and she isn't even aware of it. The guard stands staring there for a few seconds before he notices Legolas deadly glare and turns around leaving. Jess places herself on her bed and looks to me. Yup. Totally unaware of the fact that she totally had the guard wrapped around her finger. She tilt her head at me, "What?"

I only give her one of my knowing smiles-the one she finds so annoying. "What were you talking to him about?"

"I asked him a question." She answers simply.

I let the matter drop, voices resound softly at first but then grow loudly, they make me sad.

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas says quietly eyes cast upwards.

"What are they saying about him?" Merry asks eyes searching for something,

"I have not the heart to tell you." Legolas pauses turning to look at us. "For me the grief is still to near." His voice shakes slightly, I can tell he is fighting back the urge to cry.

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks." Sam mumbles glumly. "There should be a verse about that." He tries to make up a verse but gives up. The wound really is still to raw for all of us.

*Time Skip*

The rest of the Fellowship sleeps but I find myself unable to. Yesterday-or is it the day before yesterday now-was Jessie's birthday. We were so busy that I hadn't even said happy birthday. I need to find a way to make it up to her. I hear a rustle next to me. A shadow gets up and quietly makes its way away from the group. It's Jess. I get up to go after her. I slowly and quietly walk in the direction I saw her go in. I soon realize something-I am lost. _Okay Cass, just retrace your steps_. I start walking backwards but bump into something hard and cold. Whirling around I put my hands up and make fists. I swing one of my fists blindly.

It is caught in something calloused. "One should not be walking around so early in the morning without an escort my lady." Haldir stands there a grin on his face. "Tell me. Do you usually punch wildly at things?" He lifts an eyebrow with his question.

"If you must know, no I do not. You scared me. What are you doing walking around bumping into unsuspecting girls?" I ask then notice he still has my fist in his hand. "And will you please release my hand."

He looks at my hand in his and lets go. "I do not sneak around." His eyes pierce mine. "I am Captain of the Guard here it is my duty to walk through the forest to make sure nothing is amiss. Like someone getting lost." He crosses his arm over his chest.

"I am not lost." I say raising my chin defiantly at him. "I was following my friend until you got in my way."

"You were following your friend walking backwards?" He asks in disbelief, eyebrow once again lifting.

"Don't judge me. Now if you will excuse me." I say sidestepping him.

He cuts me off shaking his head. "I am afraid I will have to accompany you back to the camp." He leaves no room for argument.

We walk and I find myself blushing. I have never walked alone with a guy who-let's not lie-is hot and so early in the morning in a world where it is considered scandalous. I feel like such a rebel. Suddenly I am hit with an idea. "Do you have cake?"

Haldir stops dead in his tracks. "Cake?"

I nod my head, "Yeah. It's a dessert. You give to people on their birthday." I look at him expectantly.

"Why would you need one now?" He says while starting to walk again.

"My friend, Jess, you know her right?" I follow after him.

"Yes. The one who looked as though she were ready to gut me alive." He has a sour look on his face as he continues, "she also was trying to protect the dwarf from the arrows, quite unforgettable that one."

I smile. Yeah, Jess has that kind of personality. "Well it was her birthday the day before yesterday but we where so busy running for our lives that I forgot to wish her happy birthday. So, to make it up I wanted to give her something." I explain to him.

He nods his head, "I will see what I can do for you." He stops and looks at me, smiling.

I feel myself fill with glee. "Oh my gosh! Thank you!" I grab his arm about to pull him into a hug but stop. His eyes grow wide. A blush makes its way onto my cheeks, burning. I let go and face ahead hoping he doesn't notice my blush.

I hear him clear his throat. "You are welcome. Now, let me get you back to bed…" He tenses suddenly and my face heats up even more. "...The fellowship will worry when they see you aren't there." I can only nod. When we make it back to the camp I thank him. He leaves and I watch his back disappear into the distance. I sigh. Why did I have to ruin such a good moment? Making my way back to my bed I lie down. I turn to face Jessie's bed. She is still gone. What in Middle Earth could she be doing at this? I close my eyes, sleep takes me without protest.

***Important:** **We had very few people vote on the poll on who Cassie should end up with so we have decided to take artistic liberties for now and reopen the vote later when the story is more developed. For now Cass has free reign to play with anyone, except Legolas and Aragorn of course.**

**foofie001****: Thanks for voting! Sorry to have cast the poll aside for now but don't worry we will have it back later on in the story. Also thanks for your continual support of our story! (PM us if you want about who you would like Cass with we will take it into consideration.)**

**Nienna Helyanwe 3:**** Haha we know what you mean! It is so hard to choose. They are both so beautiful! Glad you enjoy our story.**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Here is the newest chapter! It's longer than the last one. Hope you enjoy it. Wish us luck for the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie POV<strong>

I quietly rise from my bed taking care not to awaken anyone. Gimli snores and turns his back to me. My heartbeat quickens. I continue to walk away from the rest of the fellowship. My eyes scan ahead, making sure no one is there to impede my mission. I replay in my mind the instructions the guard gave me. As I pass a tree with a ring of mushrooms surrounding it I take a left, "_Then continue heading straight and you shall arrive."_ His voice rings clear in my mind. He was sweet.

*flashback*

As Cass and I walk back to the camp an idea suddenly hits me. Since we have time to rest, now would be the perfect time to practice my bending. I need a calm place that is away from the rest of the group. I finally realize the solution to my problem is walking right besides us. Letting Cass continue into the camp I turn to the guard.

"I have a question to ask you." I nervously push a stray hair behind my ear.

"Yes, my lady." he inquires, his eyes focusing on me. Why do all elves have to be so attractive? It's not even fair at this point.

"Do you happen to know of a lake or river nearby that I can go to? One that I can get to without any help or anyone following me?" I look expectantly at him, hoping he does know a secluded spot.

"Why would you need such a place? Are you not close to your companions? I thought Lady Cass was a good friend of yours," he looks slightly confused, but I need him to tell me without telling him my main reason why. _Think Jess, think!_

"Well it's not that I don't trust them. I just want some peace and quiet, away from everyone. I'm sure you have heard what we went through and I want space to think about it by myself," I lift my eyes to meet his in hope that what I say is convincing enough.

"If that is what you wish then I believe I could tell you of a place," his eyes seem to smile as he continues. "However it will be a secret between the both of us. If any of my kin hear about it they will not think me worthy of my duty as a guard, especially Haldir."

I remember Haldir. That horribly pompous man with the audacity to try and hurt us. I notice I haven't responded and quickly reply. "Of course! That was the plan from the start. Not telling anyone I mean." I quickly look down. Great there I go, my stupid awkwardness is showing.

"Well now, listen closely then for I cannot write it down. It would be too suspicious." he leans closer to me and whispers. "First, you must walk the path that leads away from your camp until you reach a small shrub. There you must turn right and walk deeper into the forest until you spot a tree that is wide at the base and has a straight horizontal line cut into its bark. From there you turn left and walk to the small dead tree that is a little further up. Turn right and you will soon come across a tree with a ring of mushrooms wrapped around it, here you will take a left. Then continue heading straight and you shall arrive." he pulls away and looks upon me.

"Thank you so much. I promise I won't tell anyone. Goodnight!" I beam at him.

"Good night, Lady Jessie," a small smile tugs at his lips as I turn around and make my way back to the bed next to Cass. I notice Legolas watching me but I focus my eyes on Cass. Right now I can't be bothered.

*End flashback*

I soon walk into a clearing and the view is breathtaking. There in the middle runs a lake turned silver from the reflection of the moon's light. A couple of blooming bushes adorn the rocks that lay blanketed along the bank. The branches of the surrounding trees are raised high above the ground. It really is beautiful but I know I'm not here to gaze at the scenery. Getting straight to work I settle into a stance. I concentrate as I stare at the body of water before me. Cautiously, I move my arms into an upward motion bringing a small boulder sized amount of water into the air. Now to shape it. A bead of sweat drips from my forehead as I think of the perfect spherical shape I want to form the water into. Just when I am about to get it right, the water falls back to the lake in an ungraceful splash. My nostrils flare and I try again. Perseverance is the only way to succeed, just like Cass would say.

*time skip*

Minutes tick by and countless tries pass before I manage to get the water into a semi-perfect sphere. And even so I can only hold it for a maximum of thirty seconds before it falls. It will have to do for the moment. I need to practice other moves, I check to make sure no one is around as I strip off my leggings and walk into the water barefoot. It's warm. I stand hip-deep in the lake with the lake whirling around me. The moon's rays warm me with their lingering touch. Power surges through me. I extend my arms away from me moving them in a precise and fluid motion. The image of what I am creating is clear in my mind. Slowly the water around me changes until liquid tentacles surround me. The tentacles move with me in an undulating motion. Happy with the progress, I let my arms drop and my watery tentacles splash back into the lake. I wish I had more time to try work on my water bending skills, but I know I must gain more experience with the other elements. I make my way to the shore and slip my leggings back on. Despite my underwear being soaked, the leggings stay dry - must be elf magic.

"Why does it have to be so draining?" I breathe out exasperated as fall to the ground with a thump. "It should be easy as one, two, and three!" _Calm down Jess, _I think to myself. _Getting stressed out like this isn't going to get you anywhere._

Standing once again I look at a nearby rock. This one has to be easier. If anything, I would say that I do quite well with earth bending. Concentrating on shaping the rock, I bring my left foot toward me while simultaneously thrusting my right arm out. Pieces fly away and I am left with a lumpy chunk of stone. It's not anywhere near what I was aiming for. However, it is my first day trying to shape anything. I continue trying to shape the stone again and again and again. I am soon spent, my body trembles and my heaving breaths force me to bend over. My lungs are on fire, but for once I am able to get the rock to contour somewhat into a proper shape. The rock, now slightly shaped like a cone, lies not too far from me. I can drive these into our enemies with a bit more shaping. Making them pointier and a little thinner will make them easier to handle. I wipe the sweat away from my eyes. Holding out my arms I notice how badly they shake. I never fully realized how tiring and difficult bending actually is. It makes me wonder if I'll be able to master bending in time. I look down at my fisted hands in silent thought. I don't want what happened with the orcs and Boromir's sexist comment to repeat itself. I know I can fight and I'll get better. I don't need anyone protecting me but myself. I slap my face hard enough to knock me out of the trance. Time to try air!

I allow myself to glide from one step to the next. Moving with the wind, breath in perfect synchronization. My chest rising and falling. My mind empties. Abruptly, I push one of my hands forward and the air that had been swirling around me rushes across the water. The gust of wind is long and thin. It blows with so great a force that my hair is now a mess. The wall of wind hits a tree and I wince at the sound of branches cracking. I think that is enough air bending for tonight.

*ggggrrrhhh* I look down at my stomach in surprise. I guess a small break wouldn't hurt. What time is it anyway? I raise my head to look at the sky. The moon and a good amount of stars still hang in the air but not enough to forsake practice time for a break. If I want to get better at bending I'm going to have to give up a couple of things. And right now that also includes eating, but just for a bit. When I get back I'll make sure to ask Cass to make me something to eat. She's quite good at cooking in all honesty. Too bad no one else has had any of her food. Well that just makes me lucky.

I give a small kick and settle into my next stance. Fire bending it is.

*time skip*

Leaves give a satisfying crunch beneath my feet as I hurriedly make my way back to our camp. I am not good at keeping track of time, especially when I'm concentrating. And especially if I am taking a much needed bath after being drenched in sweat. I now wish I had brought extra clothing. It's not a great feeling getting back into sweaty clothing after washing yourself.

I stumble on a root obscured in the shadow of early dawn. Quickly recovering I look back at the sky. I think I can make it in time. I'll get one or two hours of sleep at most. Not ideal but I'll have to make it work somehow. I soon break out onto the little path that leads back to camp. Slowing to a walk, I quietly tip-toe into camp hoping no one wakes up. I am glad no one is awake to see the burn on my arm. Fire bending is a lot harder than I thought. Smaller steps next time.

Spotting my bed next to Cass I hasten my pace. Despite the fact that my bed is on the floor, it looks extremely appealing at the moment, God knows how tired my body is. I wince as I cover my burn with my sleeve. Maybe I can find that guard again; it's possible he can procure an ointment for me. Slowly getting down under the blanket I rest my tired body on the floor. My eyes quickly shut and in an instant I fall into a deep sleep

~2 hours later~

Something is shaking me or rather someone. I feel a hand on my arm. I try to ignore it and gain a bit more sleep but the person is relentless. I hear a female voice. Cass? Why can't she let me sleep? I am about to open my eyes when suddenly I feel very...wet? My eyes open and I immediately stand up. My hair and shirt are soaked through. Cass is standing to my left laughing, bucket of water unashamedly held in her hands. The rest of the fellowship are trying to hide their mirth. Oh, she is not getting off easy! I place my hands in front of me slowly moving them away from my body. Water begins to flow from my shirt and into a small sphere. Cass's eyes widen. The water is completely drained from my now dry shirt and I thrust the water at her.

"Jess!" Cass squeals as I douse her in water. This time the fellowship can't hold back their laughter. Looking back at me from her wet clothes, Cass starts to laugh. I thought she would be angry with me but seeing her laugh is a relief. Joining in the laughter, I hug Cass.

We are interrupted by the sound of crunching leaves created by the approaching elven group. A number of elves come into the camp carrying a table made of a dark wood. They also bring chairs made of the same wood as the table. They set down the chairs and more elves come forward to place food on the table. I look at Cass to see her face flushed with excitement. It's the look that illuminates her face when she gets something she really wants. Cass suddenly lets go of me and runs over to one of the elves. It's Haldir. I notice that he secretly gives something to her. Now I'm curious. Cass turns around to look at me and grins.

She dodges in between the elves in order to hide from me. _Alright then_, if it's a challenge I am willing to accept it. Walking over, I immediately begin looking for her among the towering elves. She might be only slightly taller than me but she knows how to hide herself well. Suddenly an arm wraps around my waist and hugs me tightly.

"Happy belated birthday, Jess!" Cass shouts gleefully.

I turn around as she lets go and suddenly there is a small cake in front of me. I look at her in disbelief. _Wait. Is - is that what I think it is. Chocolate?_

"Cass, is this what I think it is?" I admit that I am excited at that the idea of chocolate being involved. She's grinning. _It definitely is chocolate. This cake is all mine!_

"Do you like it?" Cass looks worried. I don't know why, she knows I absolutely love chocolate.

"Like it? I love it!" I take the small cake into my hands already imagining how sweet it is going to taste. "Does that mean all of this is for me?" I look at the table elegantly decorated with food. Cass nods very happily at me.

"Birthday?" Pippin and Merry say in unison looking at each other.

"We heard it was Lady Jessie's birthday two days past so we brought goods to help celebrate" the guard from yesterday speaks up, directing his smile towards me. Haldir, who is standing next to him, suddenly coughs.

"Since we have finished here we shall be on our way," Haldir turns to move away and the guard follows him slightly dejected.

"Hey, Jess. You invite the guard boy to the party while I invite mister high-strung," Cass whispers to me.

"Wait. Why? What are you planning?" I know Cass too well and can feel she is up to something.

"Shhh. You are overthinking things. I was just thinking it would be nice to have more people over. I'm not trying anything, I swear." Cass looks sincere enough as she makes her way over to Haldir. It would be surprising if she managed to convince the stoic elf to join us.

The hobbits have already begun eating and talking happily amongst themselves. The other members of the fellowship are a little more reluctant to join but soon give in. I follow after Cass's example, whom apparently has managed to convince Haldir to stay, for he is walking back with her. Walking past them I catch up to the guard from the night before.

"Hey," I reach out to stop him. He glances at my hand placed on his arm and then at me. I immediately retract my hand suddenly embarrassed. I push some of my hair from my face and place it behind an ear. Why am I so nervous? I am just asking him to stay for the party. Besides, I need to ask if he has anything for my burn. I clear my throat. "Do you want to stay? I mean, there is enough food and stuff. You don't have t-"

"I would be honored to dine with you, my lady." He gives a short bow, my cheeks ignite.

"My name is Jessie. Jess for short, just call me that." I smile, desperately hoping he doesn't notice my blushed cheeks.

"As you wish, Jess." A shiver travels down my spine as he tries my nickname on his tongue. "My name is Orophin. Address me however you please." A soft smile crosses his face. I am so not gonna lie - my heart is racing.

I'm going to call you Oreo." His brow raises in question. "It's a cookie and it's sweet like you." I literally want to smack myself, hard. Did I really just say that? I feel his steady gaze on me. "We should join the rest of the company."

I turn to leave for the table but he clutches my arm and places it atop of his. "Please allow me to escort you." The gentlemanly gesture makes me bite my bottom lip to keep from smiling ear to ear.

When I look up Legolas's accusatory and betrayed gaze meets mine. I have to turn my head away. I shouldn't feel guilty. My mind drifts back to what I saw in the basin. I quickly stop myself. Now is not the time to think about such things. There is an extremely adorable guy escorting me to a party in my honor, and I know Cass would throttle me if I let this opportunity to flirt slip by. He at least isn't accusing me of things he doesn't understand. Oreo pulls the chair in between Cass and Gimli out for me. My heart skips a beat at the sweet gesture. He then sits on the empty chair across from me. Yup, definitely sweet as a cookie. I realize there is hardly any meat at the table. _Weird._

"Oreo," he turns to face me, a gentle smile gracing his angelic features. "Why isn't there more meat? Do elves not like it?"

He shakes his head, "Quite the opposite. We elves adore meat, however, we refrain from preparing large amounts as not to waste any. All life is precious, wasting the meat of an animal is wasting its life. It is unforgivable."

I contemplate his words. That makes sense, I have always hated wasting food - but for a more self-satisfying reason that has to do with making my tummy happy. I must admit I am a big eater and just because there are a couple of cute guys around does not mean I will stop myself from pigging out. Filling my plate to the brim, I earn a satisfied grin from Merry and Pippin who are doing the same thing. I grab the fork sitting at the edge of my silver platter and stab a dumpling-like thing. The soft exterior allows my teeth to tear through its rich middle. I taste seasoned vegetables and tender chunks of meat. It is so good! I am quick to finish the rest of my plate.

Gimli gives a hearty laugh next to me. "You have a healthy appetite lass!" He gently smacks my arm. "There would be a good many of my kin trying to woo you. Tell me, how old are you?" He asks whilst grabbing more meat and placing it upon his plate.

"Seventeen." I say a little hesitantly. _Where is he going with this?_

"A fine age to get married." Remarks Boromir from the far left corner of the table, sitting next to Aragorn. _Married?_

"Tis the age of a child!" Haldir declares from his seat to the left of Cass.

She looks at him with her signature _seriously _face, "I am seventeen too."

"I do believe I have a cousin looking for a wife. He is a good man with a large part of a mine belonging to him." Gimli looks to me, "I could introduce you to him." His offer feels very sincere but I am no where near ready to marry.

"Thank you for your offer Gimli but I am way too young to get married or even think about it." I try to portray my gratitude with a smile as I lightly squeeze the arm closest to me. It really is nice of him to offer to do something like this. Do fathers do that for daughters here?

"At what age do women from where you come usually wed?" Legolas asks. It is the first time he has actually spoken directly to me since he discovered I knew something of Gandalf's death. I am stunned for a couple of seconds.

"Late twenties or early thirties." I say, not breaking my eye contact with him.

"So old?" Asks Boromir incredulously. Even his question does not allow me to pull my gaze from Legolas.

"It's not old!" Cass replies as if she is the one being insulted. "Thirty is a young age."

Boromir scoffs, "One could be a grandfather at that age."

"A women should be able to decide when she gets married. At least that's the way it is in the Shire." Pippin speaks, his eyes cast in the direction of Cass. When she notices he quickly turns his attention back to his food. _Is he blushing?_

"I might just move to the Shire." Cass says.

Pippin immediately looks up, eyes wide. "It is a very beautiful place, if you decide go I would gladly give you a tour." He casts his eyes down shyly. Merry is giving him a _what are you doing _look.

Cass smiles, a slight blush gracing her pale features, "I might take you up on the offer."

Haldir shifts in his chair, Oreo looks at him questioningly. Feeling an awkwardness in the air I speak up. "Can someone pass me the pitcher of water."

Oreo quickly reaches over beating Gimli whose arms lack the length to reach the jar. He swiftly fills my cup to the brim and sits back down. I thank the both of them. We all continue eating. I notice that Merry and Pippin are both becoming more relaxed and carefree the more food and drink they consume. They start singing and I can only laugh. Eventually they make their way on top of the table turning in circles singing gleefully. We clap our hands to their song. Pippin prepares to sing a solo. We all quiet down.

**A/N:**** We would like to thank one of our readers for being our beta reader, ****NymphettEcho****! You are wonderful! Also we are now considering Pippin as a love interest for Cassie. Just to let you guys know.**

**NymphettEcho: Yes, we know you want Haldir. We are also aware of your growing love for Pippin. xD**

**foofie001: Haldir is currently a love interest so stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N****: Here is the latest chapter! From now on the cover photo of the story will change with whoever the POV it is in. This time it's Cass so the photo is what Cass looks like. Hope you enjoy. If you have questions, comments, or concerns comment or PM us we will try our best to answer. This is a New Years Eve present to you guys, be on the look out tomorrow for a possible new chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cassie POV<strong>

Merry steps down as Pippin stands up straight upon the table pushing his shoulders back, though his eyes betray his nervousness. I smile reassuringly at him. His eyes glimmer when they meet mine. I can't help the beat my heart skips. He open his mouth and his voice flies to an upbeat tune.

Fair is this women, So fair is she!

She's beauty!

She's grace!

And all she does,

is at her own pace!

He trots around the table avoiding stepping on any silverware, food, or drinks. His voice is loud and wonderfully on pitch despite the fact that he is prancing to the beat of his song. I had no idea his voice was this beautiful. The lyrics boast of a woman who is beautiful but has no clue that she is. _Funny, that is exactly the case of someone I know._ I begin clapping to the upbeat song. As the chorus comes to a close he takes out a flower and kneels in front of me. _What?_ I'm shocked and accept the flower from him hesitantly. He stands up and finishes the song, everyone is clapping by now. I, on the other hand, stare intently at the small flower he gave me. It's a brilliant white daisy. I place it in my hair between my left ear.

I turn noticing Haldir's steady gaze on the flower. "It is pretty isn't it?" I say, lightly placing a finger on my flower.

"Yes." His reply is a little curt.

I lift an eyebrow. _What's his problem?_

"Your voice is awesome Pippin!" Jess exclaims, still clapping.

"Awesome?" Frodo is the one to ask the question. Strangely enough, I believe it is the first time he has ever addressed either of us directly.

"It's when something is so good it inspires you." I respond for Jess and he nods in understanding.

"If you are feeling inspired Ms. Jessie then why don't you sing for us?" Sam looks expectantly at Jess who now has a stricken look across her face.

"I can't sing!" Jess says waving her hands wildly in front of her in vehement opposition to the suggestion.

"Sure you can, Jess." I say - I can't stop my evil side from emerging.

"Cass can sing too." Jess is quick to counter and the group looks between the two of us.

"The both of you should sing together!" Gimli cheers heartily and to my dismay the rest agree enthusiastically.

Jess and I shoot accusatory glances at each other. This is all her fault, saying that Pippin's singing is "awesome"(which it is by the way).We are pulled out of our seats and away from the table by Merry and Pippin. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. As the two hobbits make their way back to their own seats Jess and I are unfortunately graced by the unaverted attention of the rest of the party.

Jess inches closer to me, "Fergie?"

"Big Girls Don't Cry." I agree. It is one of our favorite songs.

I hesitantly create the beat by softly thumping my leg with one hand and snapping with the other. Jess slowly sways to the beat.

_Da Da Da Da_

Jess voice starts off quietly like sweet honey. She turns to me, a slight smile growing on her lips.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're _ _probably on your flight back to your home town_

She mimics a plane soaring through the air. The groups eyes follow her movements with interest. The lyrics flow from her effortlessly, beautifully in tune. I notice she is reaching the chorus.

_I need some shelter of my own protection, baby_

_To be with myself and center clarity, peace, serenity_

Jess turns to me. Her eyes meet mine. We smile at each other. We both sing together as soon as the chorus starts.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

I take over singing while Jess is the one now creating the beat.

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_The path that I'm walking I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

Again the chorus starts and our voices harmonize naturally. After that Jess takes the next solo.

She acts out little things in the song, I can't help but find it cute.

Yet she manages to keep the deep emotion the song requires.

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and Uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be my Valentine_

_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to_

_'Cause I want to hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_

Her voice resonates deep and rich. Our audience can't help but be drawn to her.

Legolas, Boromir, and the guard (I think I heard Jessie call him Oreo) stare intently at her.

Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, Frodo, and Sam look between the two of us.

Haldir's and Pippin's gaze are on me. I can't help but blush.

The song comes to a close and our voices join for the last verses.

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late and dark outside_

_I need to be with myself and center clarity, peace, serenity_

_La da da da da da_

The song comes to a close and for a few seconds nothing happens. Then the whole crowd gives us a standing ovation. A dark blush stains my cheeks. I can't believe we just sang in front of an audience! Honestly, I feel a little woozy.

"Never have I heard a song quite like that." Aragorn applauses appreciatively.

"Aye, it was beautiful." Legolas agrees eyes never leaving Jess. _Was it beautiful or is she? Men._

"Thanks." Jess answers bashfully, not making eye contact with him.

"What is a valentine?" asks Sam curiously.

"Where we're from, Valentine's Day is a holiday where people give sweet snacks, flowers, or gifts to a loved one. The person receiving the gift is your Valentine, and they can be someone you have special feelings for or just a friend." I explain the concept as simply as I can.

"I see." he nods with a pensive look on his face.

We sit in our seats. I am for grateful their praise. "I did not know you had such a lovely voice." Haldir's voice resounds next to my ear.

I turn to answer him but when I do our faces are so near it gives me a start. I pull back a little. He coughs awkwardly. "Thank you." Is all I am able to say. _Nice going Cass._

The feast continues with jokes from the hobbits. Stories are told by the fellowship of their homes. I am thinking about taking up Pippin on his offer. Endless eating sounds like a lot of fun! Though that isn't the only reason. He has been really sweet to me lately, I would enjoy visiting his home.

My thoughts are interrupted by Merry's question to Jess. "May I have a slice of the cake?" He looks from the cake to Jess pleadingly.

She giggles at him, "Of course." She stands with a knife and slices the smallish round cake into twelve equal pieces.

The hobbits all shift in their seats, I swear they are close to drooling all over themselves. Legolas walks over to Jess and offers his assistance which she accepts. The guard stands swiftly also offering his aid. Even while cutting cake she has guys vying for her attention. It's actually hilarious to watch. Soon everyone has a slice and Jess takes her seat. She stares intently at the cake.

"What's wrong?" I whisper to her. I wonder if she is sulking that she didn't get the whole thing to herself.

"Where's the birthday candle?" She whispers back at me. I instantly feel the urge to knock my head against the table. How could I forget? Do they even have birthday candles? She abruptly giggles, "It's okay Cass, I will just wish for something without it."

I nod but I can't stop feeling just a little guilty about forgetting something so important. I devour my piece of the cake rather savagely. The hobbits stare at their empty plates regretfully. The party finishes, Haldir and the guard rise to leave and get help to clean up. Jess stops the guard, yup she calls him Oreo, when he is a little farther from Haldir saying something I can't quite hear. Haldir watches them intently. He seems bothered by their speaking to one another. Jess and Oreo, I wonder why she calls him that, reach an agreement about something. I sense a presence next to me, Legolas. His eyes are placed intently on Jess.

"Why does she call him Oreo?" His stare now placed on me.

I shrug, "Even I don't know." Naming a guy after a cookie is so like Jess, it's very slyly bold of her.

"Do you think she is...fond of him?" His voice fills with apprehension.

I have no idea what to say. If I say no it wouldn't be the complete truth since she has already given him a nickname. But I can't say yes because I not a hundred percent sure. "Maybe." My answer is short but all I can offer. He gives a slight nod and turns away from them as if retreating from a scorching fire.

The wind picks up, branches sway, it feels like we've already had a full day but it's probably just noon. Haldir makes his way towards me while Jess and Oreo continue talking. "Could you spare me a moment?"

"Yeah, sure, okay." I respond as nonchalantly as I possibly can with my heart beat picking up speed due to his presence.

"What are your friend's intentions toward my brother, Orophin?" He asks surveying the pair a few feet from us.

"He's your brother?" I squeak unable to mask my surprise. _No way!_

He lifts a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Yes," he replies. "Why does that surprise you?"

Now I feel a little bit embarrassed, I hope I haven't offended him. "No reason." Unsure of how to continue I answer his original question, "She could have just taken a friendly interest."

"Then I believe my brother is misreading her intentions." For a second his usual emotional barrier falters and he seems wistful.

Watching the pair I observe the slow tilt of Orophin's face, the way he leans closer to her at every opportunity. How could I not have realized this sooner? I find my heart aching for Orophin. "If you are worried that her actions may be misleading, I will talk to her." He gives a grateful nod.

Jess and Orophin finish their conversation so the brothers leave. Jess appears to be genuinely pleased with herself. I replay in my mind Orophin's face, I have to speak to her. "Jess, we need to talk."

The tone my voice causes her to look at me apprehensively. "What's up?" Her eyes pierce mine.

"Haldir and I have seen the way you act with his brother and we are worried that you might be leading him on." I rush to finish my sentence. _Gosh this is awkward._

"His brother?" Her eyes flash from confusion to comprehension. "Leading him on…" She repeats my words, then looks me dead in the eyes. "Maybe I'm not," her tone is serious. She quickly strides away from me in a huff towards Gimli who sits at the base of a leafy tree sharpening his axe.

Her words ring in my head. I find myself unable to believe that she really means it. I have strong memories of her fondness for Legolas, even before arriving here. _Wait, how did we know him before coming here?_ A vision interrupts my thoughts. Jessie stands smiling in a long sliver gown, much like that of the elves. She couldn't be over twenty, two small children come barreling towards her. One is a boy with short dark hair and clear ocean blue eyes. The other is a girl with long blonde hair, eyes swirling pools of dark chocolate. Both children look up as if someone is calling to them. Blonde hair enters for a moment and immediately my vision cuts off. I stand here staring past the trees, my mind is still trying to process what I saw. Was that Jess with a family of her own? I didn't get to see the father! And the blonde hair I saw doesn't exactly help considering the fact that both Orophin and Legolas are blonde, or if either of them is actually the blonde figure in my vision. I let out a frustrated growl. _Couldn't my powers be just a little more helpful?_

"Are you alright?" Frodo's voice questions next to me.

At first I am at a loss for words. Where did he come from? But then I realize that I haven't answered his question. "No, not really." I don't know why I tell him the truth but I can't help but feel like he would understand my troubles.

"You are worried about your friend, are you not?" He once again proves to me his is very observant.

"Yes." I acknowledge.

"You shouldn't." His eyes wander and stop on Sam. "I am sure she is well aware of what she is doing and will make the right decision." He allows himself a small smile.

Frodo's eyes are full of experience and I can't help but wonder at how much he has matured already. I silently agree as he walks away to join Sam who is currently occupied brewing a stew. For a while, all I do is study everyone. I find my hypothesis to be correct. We have all matured, some more than others. There are still hints of playful bliss in the hobbits eyes. Boromir is teaching both Merry and Pippin swordsmanship. Legolas stands talking with Aragorn. Jess listens to Gimli and lets out an occasional laugh. The elves come back and quickly clean up our mess. Haldir and Orophin are not amongst them. Hours tick in quiet observation. A slight crunch of leaves betrays the person sneaking up behind the tree I rest on.

I stand to greet my stalker. It's Haldir. "Hello."

"You heard me?" He asks in disbelief.

I point to the ground, "The leaves gave you away."

He looks towards the leaves before returning his gaze to me. "The lady Galadriel wishes to speak to you."

I follow as he leads the way to wherever it is I am going to meet her. We walk avoiding thickets, sometimes taking flights of stairs with ivy growing along the railings beautifully. We take a small path that leads to a small clearing similar to the one Jess and I talked to Galadriel privately. The the main difference being that this one does not have a stone basin standing in the center and in its place are flowers varying from soft red hues to a luscious midnight blue. Two light wooden chairs sit waiting for use. I turn to thank Haldir for bringing me but he is already gone. Seconds pass, a peaceful quiet envelops the clearing. Galadriel enters eyes cast straight ahead not meeting mine but somehow I feel as though she has already acknowledged my presence. Finally she meets my gaze with hers.

"Please, sit." Her voice resounds and I cannot refuse her. As soon as I take my seat she sits in her own, far more gracefully than me. "I have much to speak to you about." Her eyes stare so deep, searching for something. But what? "Tell me, have you had any more visions since last we met?"

"Yes, about Jess but nothing more."

She nods at my response. "Tell me what the vision pertained to." She motions with her hand for me to continue.

I feel like I would be betraying Jess if I told someone else what I saw before I having told her. Galadriel's gaze does not falter even with the long silence. Finally I speak, "It was her with a family." I give her the truth but a shortened version. Still she looks at me. I give in, "It was her with her future children and her husband. I didn't get to see who the lucky guy was."

"I see, where the children human or elf?" Her words are slow and soothingly deep.

"Elf." As soon as I answer an emotion passes so quickly in her eyes that I am unable to identify it before it vanishes.

Birds chirp in the silence, the sun sets, Galadriel is deep in thought. She breaks the silence, "The fates are changing, so must we. We will not run. The elves will stay and fight with men." Her sudden decision leaves me stunned. I am ecstatic that she has decided that the elves will fight, but how does Jess having little beautiful baby elves have to do with anything? _**You will see in time.**_ Galadriel's voice whispers softly with a hint of mirth. "It is late, come, it is time for you to return." She stands extending her hand to me. She walks me until I can see the camp. She stops and faces me, "You and your friend will play a greater role in this war and this world than I initially believed. Do not use your powers lightly, should the eye of Sauron catch wind of your appearance he will destroy the both of you before you are able to fulfill the destinies set upon you."

I sigh, I never thought the fate of Middle could rest on Jess's and my shoulders. _**Many do not.**_ Galadriel tilts her head down in farewell. "Rest, young one."

"Goodnight." I say mimicking her nod.

Entering the camp I note most of the fellowship have fallen asleep, including Jess. Aragorn, the only one awake, stares intently at the stars and moon. It almost seems as if he is pleading with the universe. He turns in my direction when he hears my feet pad across the forest floor. "Something is on your mind. Or rather, someone." I sit myself next to him.

"Nothing gets by you," he chuckles wryly.

"You miss Arwen." It's not a question.

"More than you know." Sorrow evident in his voice, "It was not meant to be."

"She asked Jess and I to watch over you before we left Rivendell." This catches his attention. "Just by looking at her I can tell you she loves you more than anything. It pains her to be away from you. Do not push her away, you only hurt both of you unnecessarily."

His eyes peer into mine. He nods, "You are right. I just hope she isn't already on her way to the Undying Lands."

I don't tell him that Galadriel has decided to fight alongside men. She will tell them when the time is right. I try to head for bed but instead I am pulled into a hug - it is warm and brotherly. When Aragorn releases me he pats my head thanking me then he heads off to his bed. I reach my own bed. I lie down smiling and sleep proceeds to take hold. Images of Jessie with her kids and the short glimpse of her husband flow through my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN****: Well that was an awesome sister-brother moment. We would like to thank you guys for being so incredibly awesome! We never meant to have so many beautiful men, they sorta just appeared! The story started to write itself. Don't hate us for making you choose. Cannot believe the story has 14 favorites, 37 follows, and over 3,000 views thank you guys so freakin much! Farewell our beloved readers - we shall meet again soon.**

**P.S: There were so many feels!**

**#Pippinisthebest**

**#Haldirisawesome**

**#Oreoisthesweetest**

**#Gimliisthebestdad**

**#Aragornisthebro**

**#Legolasisjealous**

**NymphettEcho****: We love you so much for all your help editing the fic! You are amaze-balls! xD**

**foofie001****: Hehe ^.^ Hope you liked the Haldir moments that happened in the chapter.**

**Nienna Helyanwe 3****: Awww ~blushes~ thanks for the compliment! You are super awesome for reading our fic.**

**wolf girl123098****: OMG! Watching The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies was so wonderful and painful at the same time! The Hobbit movies also motivated us to watch LOTR henceforth the birth of this fanfic. Thranduil will most likely appear after the war is over but that isn't set in stone so you will have to wait to see what plays out.**

**AgilityBolt****: Haha super grateful for your comment. Co-writing is something new to us. It's actually the first fanfic either of us has ever written so we decided to write our first one together.**

**TheFault-inOurMinds****: Here is your update! ;) Thank you for your support! If we are amazing, so are you.**

**Treklocked Asgardian: Wow can't believe you actually looked him up - that is so awesome! Yeah that is really the only picture of him on the internet and not much is really known about him but we imagined him to be really sweet so that's why he is how he is in the fic. Originally the guard was supposed to be a one-time thing but we were like "plot twist the guard likes Jess and it's actually Orophin, Haldir's brother" so yeah, that's how he came about. Hehe ^.^ glad you like the story and the OC's. Don't worry Boromir and Legolas interactions will be coming up soon. We are actually ladies so you are originally correct!**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is your New Year's present from us to you! Any questions, comments, or concerns PM or comment and we will answer to the best of our ability. We finally changed the story's title from Unexpected Luck to Bound, tell us what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jessie POV<strong>

The fellowship is finally asleep and I make my way to the lake. My feet lead me there by memory. As I break through a small thicket there stands Oreo, his waist-length blonde hair lit sliver by the lake's reflection. His strong yet fine features are alluring as he smiles my name, "Jess". My heart flutters. _I am not leading him on._ I repeat the words for assurance but images of Legolas smiling and laughing assail my mind. I force them aside making my way to Oreo. He wears silver armor. His left hand holds his bow, a sword is strapped to his hips. He holds a flask in his right hand. The ointment for the burn.

"You came." I stand facing him.

"Of course." He shifts around nervously. He looks at his right hand, "The ointment." He holds it out for me. I reach for it but he pulls it back. I look at him questioningly. "Allow me to apply it for you." His words light my cheeks in flame. I nod and pull my left sleeve up to reveal the burn. He dips two fingers into the flask, the creamy content almost translucent on his finger tips. Gently he starts spreading the cream over my burn. I wince, perhaps I should have gotten treatment sooner. He apologizes, starting again even softer. "How did you come upon such an injury?" He lifts his eyes to meet mine.

I swallow, unsure of how to answer. I don't want to to lie but I have a gut feeling I shouldn't go around announcing my powers. Powers that are so foreign to this world. "I was helping Sam cook when I leaned over the fire. The flames burned me but no one was paying attention. It's embarrassing to admit I burned myself doing something so simple. Can you understand this?"

He nods. "I am pleased you came to me for assistance, but burning yourself when cooking is nothing to be ashamed of." He ends his sentence and finishes applying the topical salve.

"I know." I sigh, already feeling the soothing sensation of the medicine working.

Feeling his gaze on me, I look up to meet his eyes. "*Lle ier vanima." His words are spoken in elvish.

"What did you say?" I ask a little nervously. _Note to self: learn elvish_.

"My knowledge of the common tongue is inadequate. I would not know how to tell you." He smiles almost bitterly.

For not knowing much, I have witnessed quite the contrary. "It's okay." I shrug.

"I must leave now and return to my post. The other guards will soon realize I am absent." He gives a swift and graceful bow.

"Bye." I say waving, repentant that he has to leave so soon. He sends a rueful glance in my direction as he departs.

I stare intently at the burn remembering his fingers warmth. Memories of Legolas interrupt and I let out a frustrated cry. The sound of rustling bushes catch my attention. I thought Oreo had left. "Who's there?" I ask but get no reply. Instead, Legolas emerges from the shadows. My heart beats wildly inside my chest. _What is he doing here?_

**Cassie POV**

I hear a small rustle next to me. It's Jess sneaking off alone into the night, a bad new habit she's recently picked up. I am about to follow when another shadow beats me to it. Legolas is quiet as he follows in the direction Jess wandered off to. I quickly follow - not wanting to be left out of whatever it is that's going on. I travel behind him undiscovered as he takes a left at a tree with a ring of mushrooms surrounding it. I stop a few feet from him as he kneels and hides behind a thick bush. Past him I see a lake with multi-sized rocks blanketing the lake bed. There, standing close together are Jess and Orophin speaking to each other. He is holding her arm, rubbing it. I see Legolas shift a little, possibly to get a better view.

A hand places itself over my mouth, "shh." I recognize Haldir's voice, his eyes locked dead on Jess and Orophin. He does not look happy. "I thought you said you would speak to your friend about her intentions." His voice is as quiet as the wind but drips with enmity.

I wince, " I did." I try looking him in the eye but he does not stop staring at the pair talking in front of the lake to reply to me. I hear Orophin say something in elvish. Haldir clenches his jaw and in front of me Legolas shifts again. "What did he say?" I ask cautious to keep my voice bellow a whisper.

This time Haldir answers, but he is curt. "He said she is beautiful." I see the way he makes a fist with his hand. I find myself bothered by Haldir's reaction. _Why is he so angry? I am sure his brother can take care of himself._ When his brother leaves I see how conflicted Jess is inside, her cry only supports my assumption. Legolas's foot slips and it makes a rustling noise when it hits the bush he hides behind. Jess calls out and instead of answering or leaving he steps out to meet her. _This just got interesting._

**Jessie POV**

I stare in shock as Legolas walks closer to me. He stops just a foot away. His hair sways with the gentle night breeze. My breath catches in my throat. He is even more beautiful with the moon's rays showering him. It gives him an ethereal glow. "Jessie," my name coming from his lips sends delightful shivers down my spine. "Why were you with him?"

I remember his accusatory actions when he found out I knew something unfortunate would happen to the fellowship. The memory forces me to look away from him. "It's none of your business."

"It is." He leans forward brushing a stray lock of my hair behind an ear. "My jealousy grows every time you speak to him. My heart wilts, wishing it were me." His eyes trap mine. "I cannot bare to watch as you spend time with another. Please forgive me." The yearning in his eyes and his words cause my heart to ache. The need to forgive him grows. But I feel so conflicted, the warmth of Oreo's fingers still linger. I try to cover the feeling with my own hand. The balm has already dried. Legolas notices the action and gently lifts my left arm. Seeing the burn, his gaze becomes even softer. "Why did you not ask me to help you? I would have acquired the medicine for you. Do you not trust me?" He sounds hurt.

"I was angry with you and I thought you didn't want to speak to me. After all, you blame me for Gandalf's death." I pull my arm from him. His skin touching my own is enough to make my knees weak.

"I was not angry."

I scoff at his words.

"I do not lie to you Jess. I was hurt that you did not trust me enough to tell me that you knew something would occur."

"Not trust you..." I shake my head. "I told you about what my father did, something I have only ever spoken to Cass about...and you think I don't trust you?" Tears threaten to spill from the corner of my eyes.

"Forgive me." He raises a hand to cup one of my cheeks, regret clear in his voice.

I look into his fathomless blue eyes. I want to forgive him. "Legolas..." My words are cut short by a sweet, slow kiss. When he pulls away I want to pull him back. I make my decision. "I forgive you."

His lips come down and I meet him half-way. His supple lips are soft and gentle. Our lips caress each other. I feel one of his hands cupping the back my head while the other moves to my hips to press us closer together. His tongue prods, asking for permission. I grant it. The kiss grows more passionate as his tongue and mine find each other. I bring my hands into his hair tugging him closer to me. He pulls away slightly to breath. "*Haba," he whispers, I am tempted to ask him what it is he said but he brushes his lips against mine kissing me again. _I'll ask him later._ The hand that cups my head makes it's way down my neck, creating goosebumps along the way. As it passes over my breast. I let out a deep moan. His hand reaches my hip and presses me even harder against him. My breasts are now completely against his muscular chest. Everytime I move they rub against him creating quiet moans from the back of my throat eliciting groans from him. I break from the kiss moving my lips across his neck. When I reach the hollow part of his neck I swirl my tongue and suck on his skin. He gives a satisfying moan. My pride swells. His hands bury themselves into my hair pulling my head back gently as his mouth once again captures mine. We break the kiss and look at each other, a comfortable silence surrounding us.

**Cassie POV**

I can tell Jess is genuinely shocked to see Legolas. When he stops in front of her and they speak I can hear their conversation, see the emotions that cross their faces. Jess looks longingly at Legolas and he kisses her. I am at a loss for words. They break the kiss and she says something I can't quite hear. They kiss again. Leaves crunch ever so slightly next to me as Haldir walks away from the scene, a sour emotion clear on his face. I follow him. When we are a sufficiently far enough from the lake I call out, "Haldir!" stopping him in his tracks.

He turns to look at me. "You said you would speak to your friend about Orophin yet she lures him at night when he is supposed to be guarding our borders." There is so much anguish and scorn in his words. "Then after she is done using him she kisses another naught five minutes after. She is nothing more that a common human whor-"

Before he can even finish his last word a loud smack resounds through the air. My hand stings with the force I used to slap him. _Oh my gosh. I can't believe I just did that._ Pushing those thoughts aside, I am vexed that he was about to call Jess a whore. "Don't you dare call her that." I growl at him, narrowing my eyes into a deadly glare."You have no right to call her that. Just because you are over protective and can't help but shelter your brother from a heartbreak doesn't mean you can go around calling my friend a slut." Like him, I am surprised at my own furiosity but I will not back down.

He relents under my gaze, "Forgive me. I should never have uttered such words." He bows his head to me in shame.

I shake my head. "It's okay. Just never say such things again or I will hurt you." I say half-jokingly.

A deep chuckle resounds from him. "I do believe you already have." One of his hands raises up to rub the cheek I slapped.

"Sorry," I mumble a little embarrassed.

"No, do not be, I deserved it." He shakes his head, then stops. He bears a mournful look.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"How will I tell my brother that the woman he is taken with is, has another?" The pain he feels is portrayed in his voice.

"Don't." He looks at me questioningly. "I will make sure Jess talks to him." _I'll make sure of it._

He nods his head in agreement, "Thank you." I give him a smile. "Would you like me to escort you back to camp?" His hand sweeps through the air in the direction of, what I imagine to be, the camp

"Yes, please" I follow him back to camp. We avoid passing by the lake. When we reach the edge of the camp he bids me goodbye. I walk back to my bed and I lie down. Jess and Legolas have not returned and the night wears on. Trying not to give it much thought, I fall asleep.

**Jessie POV**

"Shall we return to camp?" Legolas asks while resting his forehead on mine.

I shake my head, "I have to practice, you can go."

He lifts an eyebrow, "Practice?"

"Yes." I respond while tracing a finger along his jaw.

"Your gift?" He asks to make sure he understands. I nod. "Very well, I will leave you to practice." He gives me a chaste kiss and walks away, back to camp.

As soon as he is out of sight I sigh. I can't believe what has just happened. I guess I can't escape fate - I don't want to anyway. I remember what I saw in the basin.

*Flash back*

Cass steps back from the basin, eyes wide in shock. I want to ask her what she saw but Galadriel's voice interrupts me. "It is your turn, child." I step forward, a little scared at what I might see. I lean over to peer into the water. The water ripples and images pass through it. I see myself not much older than I am now wearing a long flowing silver dress. A beautiful thin diamond head band is wrapped around my head. My hair is longer and braided with scarlet ribbons. There are two laughing children around me. I've never really liked kids before. I grow more intrigued. The children are elves, I can tell by their pointy ears. The boy has short dark brown hair with beautiful deep blue eyes. He smiles at me, hugging me, saying something I can't quite hear. The girl has waist-length blonde hair, her eyes swirling pools of chocolate. They both seem so sweet, I want to meet them. They look behind them and run to the man coming towards us, he is tall with the same blonde hair as the girl. He approaches the older me. His face shows. Legolas kisses me in front of the children. I feel my heart pound as the images disappear. Legolas and I? Together? Are those our children?

When I look up Galadriel's eyes peer into mine questioningly. It is evident that she yearns to know what I saw. I turn from her. I feel conflicted, Legolas and I are fighting yet the mirror is telling me that I will have children with him. I do not want to be bound to a guy because fate dictates it. I want to be with a guy because I choose to. "The mirror tells what can be, not what will be, the decisions to that ending are made by you."

Relief washes over me, _so I can choose_.

*Flash Back*

I feel little light-headed when I think about how I have just decided my fate by forgiving him. I sit down on the shore of the lake. A family. I can't help the smile that makes its way onto my face. Those kids, my kids, seemed so precious. If I could I would have them in my arms now. Staring at the stars I feel a tear slip from my cheek, I'm so lucky. Minutes later I break from my trance. Standing, I take a deep breath and begin practicing bending.

The night wears on as I practice fire, earth, air, and water bending. My progress is slow but reassuring. When I finish the night sky has only a few stars still hanging. I wipe sweat from my forehead. I need to bathe to clean of the dirt that now clings to my skin. Leaving, I am stopped by a hand grasping my arm lightly. Oreo stands next to me smiling. "I am gladdened that you are still here." His words are spoken softly. "I wish to ask something of you."

My heart hurts under his hopeful gaze. Cass, is right, I shouldn't have lead him on. "Yes?" I mask the nervousness that threatens to show itself.

"Would you join me for lunch this afternoon?" His gentle eyes plead for me to agree.

"Sure, I would like to spend time with a friend." Smooth, Jess, smooth. Just friend zone him. I am such a jerk.

His emerald green eyes cloud, "Friends. Could we not be more?"

The words pierce my heart, I feel even more like trash. "I'm with someone else." I turn my gaze away from his, the pain flashing through them is almost enough to rip my heart to shreds.

"I understand." He nods and turns to leave but I can't let him leave like that.

"Wait!" I grab his arm. "Please, let us be friends." I yearn for him not to reject my offer

He stares at me silently for a few moments before a smile graces the features that were seconds before stricken with obvious pain. "Of course. I shall arrive at noon to dine with you." He bows.

_Thank you for forgiving me_, I think. "I will await your arrival." I say mimicking his bow.

We leave our separate ways, my heart at ease.

After the bath I make my way to the camp. The sun is rising. I am later than last time. The most sleep I might get is an hour, that is if one of the fellowship isn't already awake. I enter the camp, thankfully no one has risen from their sleep. Cass has one of her arms over her nose - it kind of looks like a piggy's nose. I refrain from giggling. I place myself on my bed grateful for the sleep that takes me swiftly.

~1 hour later~

Opening my eyes I find Cass staring at me thoughtfully. "You're being a creeper Cass." I mumble quietly, still fatigued.

"We need to talk," she whispers. I find it unnecessary, everyone else is already going about their day. "It's about Orophin."

I resist the urge to turn my back to her, "Again?"

"You need to talk to him. Your with Legolas now aren't you?" She says without a seconds thought.

"How did you know that?" I ask narrowing my eyes. She followed me didn't she. Her eyes darts around frantically. "Cass." I say warningly.

"Okay fine, maybe I did." She relents. "That isn't the point. We saw you with Orophin then Legolas, who you started to make-out with!" This time I am grateful that she is whispering, the fellowship doesn't need to know what happened last night.

Suddenly I catch her mistake. "We? Who else watched?" _This is getting better and better_, I think sarcastically.

I see her mentally slap herself. "Haldir," when she sees my eyes widen she tries to explain to me. "He was worried about his brother. Then he saw you kiss Legolas after Orophin left and he was pissed. I smacked some sense into him." I raise my eyebrows at her. "Don't ask. I promised him that you would talk to Orophin."

"I already did." It's her turn to be shocked. "He came back when I was about to leave. I told him I wanted to be friends." I purposefully don't tell her that I am going to have lunch with him, she might take it the wrong way.

"You friend-zoned him?" She winces. "At least you cleared things up."

I agree. We both get up from our beds that lie on the ground. I sit and watch the fellowship. I relish in how peaceful it is here. Every time the wind blows it gives me delightful chills. The whispers from the trees seem unearthly. The hobbits sit eating their vegetable stew. On a couple of occasions I catch Pippin sneaking glances at Cass. She notices and a light blush stains her cheeks. Eventually he brings her a plate of soup. She thanks him. (It's not like I'm hungry or anything.) It smells heavenly. Legolas stands with Gimli, Aragorn, and Boromir huddled in a small circle. They seem very concentrated with whatever it is they are talking about. Soon Aragorn calls us all into the circle. Merry munches on a smallish carrot. We all look to Aragorn to begin. "The orcs on the borders of the forest are being dealt with by the elves. They will finish them off in a week's time. That is when we will leave." His words sink in. I have less than a week to practice bending. No where near as long as I hoped, but we are on a timed mission so I push those thoughts aside. I will just have to practice harder.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: We will probably upload in a week or so. We need time to think and recharge, we might be broken - not sure. Anyway, this was a very heart-wrenching chapter. Our beta reader cried. It was very painful to write, there was such a different array of emotions. Just don't hurt us if we made you cry too, we are sorry! We are so ashamed that we caused so much pain to our beloved Oreo, "We are worms! Worthless worms!" (Note: The quote is from the Disney movie Hercules, we didn't make it up, full credit goes to them. We don't want to get copyrighted.)**

**Elven Translation:**

**- you are beautiful (Orophin)**

**- mine (Legolas)**

**NymphettEcho: You are our hero for being such an amazing editor for the story. So sorry for making you cry in this chapter! Please forgive us. ~gives virtual sweets~**

**jshaw06224: Died laughing when I read your comment. You, our friend, are psychic or you hacked our files. Lol xD Jk ^.^**

**AgilityBolt: That is so funny! xD The song obviously was meant to be in the chapter. We feel so bad for breaking Oreo's soul! ~cries in corner~**


End file.
